What Should I Do?
by kirio - kun
Summary: Update Chap 8! SasuNaru dan ItaKyuu pergi ke taman hiburan untuk menghabiskan sisa liburan. Mereka bertemu NejiGaa disana yang sedang kencan. Apa yang dirasakan Naruto ketika ia melihat orang yang 'dulu' pernah ia cintai bersama orang lain? RnR? NO FLAME!
1. Chapter 1

**What Should I Do?**

**Author : Kirio – Kun**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Pairing : Naruto x Gaara / Shika x Kiba / And Many More**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : Shonen – ai, Yaoi, Tulisan Gaje, Hasil Amatiran, Bad Words, Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Hanya membutuhkan flame yang membangun.**

Chapter 1

Pagi itu pagi yang cukup cerah di Konoha, namun apa yang sedang terjadi di kediaman Namikaze? Yuk kita intip.

" Telat! Telat! Telat! " Seru pemuda blonde bermata biru itu. Dia berlari menuju dapur dan segera menyambar roti selainya. " Kaasan Otousan aku pergi sekolah dulu ya! " Ucap nya sambil tergesa – gesa.

" Dasar anak itu, selalu saja terburu – buru. " Komentar sang otousan sembari menyeruput kopi dan membaca Koran.

" HEH memang kau pikir sekarang jam berapa? " Kata Kushina dengan persimpangan siku di dahinya.

" Gawat aku bisa terlambat. Aku pergi dulu ya! " Ucap sang Namikaze yang mulai panik.

" Ya hati – hati ya. " Kata Kushina dengan senyum.

' Like father like son. ' Gumamnya dalam hati.

Naruto POV

Aduuuuuuuuuhhhhhh bias telat nih mana sekolah masih jauh. Eh iya perkenalkan aku Namikaze Naruto, anak tunggal dari keluarga Namikaze. Aku adalah salah satu siswa di Konoha Senior High School (KSHS). Sekolah yang terbilang elit di kawasan Konoha. Kalian mau tahu kenapa aku memanggil kedua orangtua ku dengan 'kaasan' dan ' otousan' ? hmmmm….. Tanya author nya aja deh (author : sweatdrop). Padahal kalau tousan mau mengantarku dengan mobil aku tidak perlu berlai - lari menuju halte bis seperi ini.

End Naruto POV

Tiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn!

Sebuah mobil Audi keluaran terbaru mengagetkan Namikaze muda itu, dan sekarang mobil itu berhenti di dekat Naruto. Lalu kaca jendela mobil itu terbuka dan Naruto melihat sosok yang sudah sangat dikenalinya.

" Hey Naruto cepat masuk! " Ujar seorang pemuda dari dalam mobil.

" Kau…." Cengang Naruto.

Ya pemuda itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Inuzuka Kiba, teman masa kecil Naruto sampai sekarang. Dan ia pun bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Naruto. Kiba memiliki paras yang manis, apalagi ia memiliki rambut coklat yang serasi dengan warna matanya dan ia juga memiliki tato segitiga merah terbalik yang membuatnya makin terlihat manis (author : Muntah).

" Kiba long time no see " ucap Naruto dengan nada lebay bin bay bay (?)

" Hahahahaha aku itu emang makhluk Tuhan yang paling ngangengin. " Jawabnya dengan bangga.

" Huuuhh dasar Kiba dipuji sedikit langsung narsis. " Ketus Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

" Oh ya Naruto, bagaimana keadaan kaasan dan otousan mu? " Tanya Kiba.

" Mereka sehat sehat saja kok, lantas kabar kakakmu dan Akamaru? "

" Kakak ku baik - baik saja di Suna. Dan Akamaru juga sehat. " Jawab Kiba.

Sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah mereka hanya ngobrol ngalor ngidul ketawa Haha… hihi… Tanpa mengabaikan sang supir yang dari tadi keberisikan dengan suara mereka yang biasa menyebabkan hipotensi dan gangguan pada ibu hamil (reades : ROKOK KALE!) Keduanya pun bahkan lupa kalau hari ini mereka mempunyai tugas dari Kakashi sensei sang guru matematika. Emang sih itu guru sering telat tapi tugasnya jangan ditanya deh.

Bla….

Bla….

Bla….

Setelah kurang lebih 20 menit diperjalanan akhirnya mereka tiba juga di gedung yang terbilang megah, ya gedung itu adalah sekolah mereka Konoha Senior High School (KSHS).

Lalu mereka turun dari mobil Kiba. Dan berjalan menuju tangga karena kelas mereka berada di lantai 2. Tiba – tia saja Kiba bertanya.

" Anou… Naruto kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Kakashi sensei? " Tanya Kiba.

" Yang mana ya? Seingatku tidak ada ah" jawab Naruto menenangkan diri.

" yang ini " sambil memperlihatkan buku itu pada Naruto. Dan mendadak muka Naruto pucat.

" Be… be… belum Kiba, kaa… kau sudah? " Jawab Naruto dengan terbata bata.

" Belum juga tuh hehe " Ucap Kiba dengan entengnya.

" Ayo cepat kita bergegas ke kelas dan meminjam tugas ke Hinata chan. " Seru Naruto kepada Kiba.

Naruto terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan Kiba yang tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya. Suddenly, muncul seseorang yang keluar dari kelasnya dan Naruto tidak bisa mengendalikan langkahnya karena ia berlari begitu cepat. Dan…

**BRUK!**

Onyx bertemu Sapphire

Ternyata secara tidak sengaja Naruto menindih seseorang yang cukup.. eh salah tapi sangat terkenal. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke pemuda tampan yang memiliki rambut hitam kebiruan bermodel raven, bermata tajam, dan kulit putih yang hampir pucat. Dan yang lebih mengagetkannya lagi bibir mereka bersatu.

" Kyaaaaaa! " Teriak fansgirl Sasuke yang melihat kecelakaan itu dan yang sebagiannya lagi pingsan.

Dengan segera Naruto langsung bangkit sembari merapikan bajunya. Dan Naruto blushing seketika.

" Gomen Sasuke, Gomen banget. Tadi aku… " Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya Sasuke menyela.

" Apa yang kau lakukan dobe! " Bentak Sasuke kepada Naruto.

" WHAT! Tadi bilang apa? Kau memanggil ku dengan 'dobe' ? " Tanya Naruto dengan nada sinis.

" Kalau iya memang kenapa do – be " Jawab Sasuke dingin dengan mengeja kata 'dobe'.

" Dasar 'teme' aku kan sudah minta maaf, lagi pula itu kan tadi kecelakaan bukan mau ku. " Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

" Terserah. " Ucap Sasuke dingin sambil beranjak menjauhi sang Namikaze muda. Sebenarnya Sasuke menikmatinya akan tetapi rasa gengsinya terlalu tinggi apa lagi ia menyandang nama "Uchiha". Sungguh ironis tapi apa boleh buat ia tidak dapat menyatakan perasaannya tersebut.

" Dasar TEMEEEE! " Seru Naruto jengkel. Sebenernya nih ya Naruto juga memendam perasaan yang sama dengan Sasuke, tapi entah mengapa rasa sayang itu hilang seketika ketika mereka bertemu seperti tadi.

" Sudahlah Naruto orang seperti itu jangan dipikirkan lebih baik kita cepet meminjam tugas Hinata chan " Tanpa disadari Naruto sebenarnya Kiba sudah berada di belakangnya dari tadi, yaa tapi tau sendiri kan Naruto itu memang bodoh (Author di rasengan Naruto). Sesampainya dikelas Naruto langsung meminjam buku tugas pada Hinata chan.

**Kriiiiinnnggggg! Kriiiiinnngggg!**

Bel pertanda masuk telah dibunyikan. Seluruh murid langsung bergegas menuju kelas masing – masing, tak terkecuali Uchiha bungsu.

" Arig**a**tou Hinata chan. Berkat bantuanmu tugas ku selesai juga. " Ucap Naruto kapada gadis bermata lavender tersebut dan sukses membuatnya blushing. Hinata memang menyukai Naruto semenajak SMP tapi ia terlalu lugu untuk menungkapkannya apa lagi dia seorang wanita.

" Sama – sama Naruto kun, tapi lain kali kerjakan dirumah ya " Balas Hinata dengan senyuman tulus.

" Iya iya lain kali aku akan mengerjakannya di rumah hehe" Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk – garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

5 Menit…

10 Menit…

15 Menit…

20 Menit…

" Hey Sakura chan kau tau tidak dimana kakashi sensei berada? " Tanya Naruto kepada gadis cantik berambut pink dengan mata hijau yang duduk di depannya.

" hek? Meneketehe mendiangan tuh sensei gak usah masuk aja sekalian, lagian… " Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya pintu kelas terbuka. Dan masuklah seorang pria berambut perak dengan masker dan membawa beberapa buku ditangannya. Mendadak kelas yang tadi ramainya bagai pasar malam menjadi sepi seperti kuburan baru.

" Maaf murid- murid, tadi aku ada urusan mendadak sehingga aku terlambat. " Jelas Kakashi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

' Huuuuh kalau sudah telat gak usah masuk aja sekalian ' jengkel Sakura dalam hati.

" Nah untuk hari ini kita akan mengadakan test mendadak. Test ini bertujuan untuk mengetahui apakah kalian siap menghadapi UTS minggu depan. Jadi tugas yang aku berikan kemarin besok saja dikumpulkan. " Terang Kakashi panjang lebar.

" fiuuuhhh untung saja. " Ucap Sakura lega.

Test yang diadakan Kakashi sensei berlangsung selama 1 jam, jadi dari pada nungguin mereka mending di skip aja ya.

Skip Time

" Huuaaaa…. Akhirnya kelar juga test menyebalkan itu. " Gerutu Naruto sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

" Eh Nar.. ke kantin yuk. " Ajak Kiba.

" Males ahh palingan nanti aku ditinggal kau yang 'bercengkrama' dengan Shika " Jawab Naturo. Naruto sengaja menekankan kata 'bercengkrama' karena dia memang sering ditinggal Kiba. Poor Naruto ckck.

" Ah masa sih? Kayaknya aku dan Shika kun hanya saling memandang, berpegangan tangan, merangkul. Itu aja kok ga lebih. " Ucap Kiba dengan nada tanpa dosa.

" Hoi Kiba mau ke kantin tidak? " Seru seorang pemuda di depan kelas mereka.

Naruto dan Kiba langsung menengok ke sumber suara, dan mereka melihat 2 orang pemuda yang berada 1 tingkat diatas mereka. Yang tadi memanggil Kiba namanya Nara Shikamaru ( biasa dipanggil Shika ), dia memiliki rambut yang di ikat ke atas seperti nanas, memiliki kulit putih dan tatapan yang membosankan. Tapi dia memiliki otak yang sangat encer.

Nah kalau yang yang disebelahnya Sabaku no Gaara. Dia memiliki rambut merah bata, tato kanji 'ai' di dahi, dan kantung mata yang sangat sangat hitam. Namun entah mengapa kantung mata itu nampak pas sekali dan membuat Gaara semakin tampan. ( Author : Muntah ).

" Eh iya Shika tunggu sebentar. Naruto ayo. " Seru Kiba sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto sedikit pusing karena tadi pagi hanya makan selembar roti. Lalu secara tiba – tiba Naruto jatuh.

**Bruk!**

Tapi untungnya Gaara sigap menarik tangan Naruto yang hampir jatuh.

" kau tak apa Naruto? Wajahmu terlihat sedikit pucat " Tanya Gaara cemas kepada Naruto.

" Aku tidak apa apa senpai, mungkin kurang makan. " Jawab Naruto lemas.

" Yasudah ayo kita bergegas ke kantin " Kata Kiba dengan semangat.

Sepanjang lorong menuju kantin Gaara merangkul Naruto kalau kalau Naruto terjatuh lagi dia dapat mencegahnya. Tapi sebenarnya Gaara menyimpan rasa lebih kepada Naruto. Tiba – tiba…

**Bruk!**

Naruto terjatuh lagi tetapi kali ini berbeda, karena Gaara menahan punggung Naruto sehingga mata mereka bertemu.

Sapphire bertemu Emerald.

" Kau tak apa kan Naruto? " Tanya Gaara. Tapi Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

' Ada apa ini? Apa jangan jangan perasaan ini? ' Gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Sesampainya di kantin mereka langsung duduk di bangku paling pojok, ya seperti biasa.

" Waiters… " ucap Gaara memanggil seorang pelayan.

" Mau pesan apa? " Tanya pelayan dengan sopan.

" Aku pesan Ice Cappucino dan Beef Teriyaki. " Ucap Kiba semangat.

" Kau Shika? " Tanya Gaara.

" Samakan dengan Kiba "Uucapnya datar.

" kalau Naruto Gyoza dan Orange Juice kan? " Tebak Gaara.

" waahh Gaara senpai hebat bias mengetahui makanan dan minuman kusukaan ku selain ramen " Seru Naruto kepada Gaara.

Beberapa menit kemudian makanan mereka pun tiba. Kiba dan Shika main suap suapan tapi makanan mereka belepotan ke wajah mereka sehingga membuat Naruto tertawa, lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara? Ia hanya tersenyum. Tapi ia tersenyum bukan karena melihat sejoli itu tetapi melihat Naruto tertawa.

' Andai aku yang membuatnya tertawa ' Gumam Gaara dalam hati.

**TBC**

Hai semua aku author baru disini semoga cerita ini dapat sedikit menghibur walaupun masih banyak kekurangan disana sini. Mungkin update selanjutnya akan lebih cepat doa in aja ya semoga author ini otak nya jalan hehe. Oh iya author juga berterima kasih kepada ' Heartbeat Satellite ' atas bantuannya.

Review please….


	2. Chapter 2

**What Should I Do?**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Pairing : Naruto x Gaara / Shika x Kiba / And Many More**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, Shonen – ai, Yaoi, Tulisan Gaje, Hasil Amatiran, A lot of typo(s), Bad Words, Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Hanya membutuhkan flame yang membangun.**

**Summary : Gaara telah menyatakan perasaan nya kepada Naruto. Tetapi Naruto bingung ingin menjawab apa. Di satu sisi dia senang karena orang yang disayangi nya memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tapi di sisi yang lain jika ia menolak Gaara ia hanya membohongi dirinya sendiri. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto?**

**Note : Thanks a lot buat yang udah nge review chap sebelumnya. Tapi Kirio mau nanya fic ini masih pantas untuk di teruskan atau tidak? Jika tidak fic ini akan dipercepat. I need your vote readers :)**

Chapter 2

**KRIIIINNNGGGG! KRIIIIIINNNGGG!**

Bel pertanda istirahat usai telah berbunyi. Seluruh murid yang tadinya berhamburan di halaman sekolah bergegas masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

"Anou Gaara senpai…" Panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Jawab Gaara sambil menatap Naruto.

"Begini, seminggu lagi kan kita akan menghadapi UTS. Bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama? Aku tau walaupun kau sudah kelas 11 tapi mungkin kau dapat mengajari ku yang masih kelas 10 ini." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

'ini kesempatan ku untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Naruto.' Tapi bukannya menjawab Gaara diam seperti patung pancoran (Author di sirem pasir).

"senpai? Tidak bisa ya? Yasudah tak apa lah." Ucap Naruto putus asa.

"Tunggu Naruto…" Tanpa sadar Gaara menahan Naruto dengan memegang tangannya.

"Baiklah mungkin itu ide yang bagus." Seru Gaara sambil tersenyum pada Naruto. Biasanya Gaara tuh susah banget buat senyum, tapi demi Naruto apa sih yang ngga.

"Terima kasih ya senpai aku jadi tidak enak nih hehe" Jawab Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran khas Namikaze.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita belajarnya di rumah ku saja? Kebetulan Kankurou Nii dan Temari Nee sedang ada rapat di Suna jadinya aku sendiri deh dirumah. Bagaimana?" Tanya Gaara pada Naruto.

"Hmm… Oke deh tapi nanti aku izin sama Kaasan dulu ya" Jawab Naruto bersemangat.

"I'll pick you up at 5 PM. How?" Tanya Gaara.

"Sip deh senpai. See you at 5 PM." Seru Naruto

Setelah Gaara menuju kelasnya dan Naruto memasuki kelas, tiba - tiba saja muncul Kiba dengan muka horror nya yang sangaaaattttt mencekam (Author digigit Kiba).

"Kiba kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ejiiiiieeeeeeee orang mau UTS dia malah kencan dengan Gaara senpai." Ledek Kiba.

"Apaan sih Kiba? Aku hanya belajar bersama itu saja kok tidak lebih." Seru Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Belajar apa belajar? Wakakakakak" Tawa anak-anak mulai pecah ketika mendengar perkataan Kiba.

"Terserah ah capek ngomong sama kamu." Ketus Naruto sambil menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah dengan buku.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja muncul seseorang dengan rambut ala raven style mendekati siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke dan berkata…

"Dasar dobe mau saja belajar bersama orang aneh seperti Gaara itu" Ketus Sasuke dengan angkuh nya.

"Kau tidak sepantasnya menilai Gaara senpai seperti itu! Memangnya kau siapa? Berbicara dengannya saja tidak pernah. Lagian itu urusanku dong mau belajar dengan siapa!" Seru Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"What ever dobe I just tell you about the fact." Ucap Sasuke dingin. Kemudian Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto dan menuju tempat duduknya.

'kau tidak akan mengerti Naruto apa yang aku rasakan. Ya cemburu mungkin itu yang ku rasakan.' Gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Bebeapa saat kemudian sang guru kimia Orochimaru sensei memasuki kelas. Seluruh murid dikelas langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Dari pada kita nungguin mereka yang pada belajar mendingan di skip pas Naruto sudah sampai rumah. ( Readers : Sweatdrop )

"Tadaima…." Ucap pemuda blonde itu sambil memasuki rumah.

"Okaerinasai…" Jawab seorang wanita dari arah dapur. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kushina. Setelah ia mendengar suara Kaasan nya dari arah dapur ia segera bergegas ke dapur untuk meminta izin menginap di rumah Gaara.

"Anou... Kaasan boleh tidak aku menginap di rumah Gaara senpai?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen.

"Untuk apa Naruto? Kau kan sebentar lagi akan menghadapi UTS, lebih baik kau belajar saja dirumah. Nanti jika UTS telah usai kau boleh pergi kesana." Jawab Kushina panjang lebar.

"Ayolah Kaasan aku menginap disana tidak untuk main kok, aku dan Gaara akan belajar bersama." Ucap Naruto.

Kushina terdiam sejenak. 'Yasudahlah aku izinkan saja, lagipula dia sudah cukup besar kan?' Gumam Kushina dalam hati.

"Baiklah Naruto kau ku izinkan. Tetapi dengan satu syarat. Tidak ada angka 6 di rapot mu, dan besok kau harus pulang sebelum jam makan malam. Deal ?" Tanya Kushina dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Hosh! Itu sih kecil Kaasan. Sudah dulu ya Kaasan aku mau menyiapkan perlengkapan ku dulu." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Akhirnya tiba juga. Ya sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 5 tepat, tetapi Gaara belum dating. Dan itu membuat sang Namikaze muda sedikit khawatir. Sudah hampir 10 menit Naruto menunggu tetapi Gaara tak kunjung datang. Sekarang Naruto bak puteri raja yang sedang menunggu sang pangeran. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mesin motor dimatikan dari arah pagar kediaman Namikaze. Ternyata itu adalah Gaara, sang pangeran yang dari tadi Naruto nantikan.

"Gomen Naruto aku terlambat habis tadi di jalan macet sekali." Kata Gaara.

"Ah tak apa senpai, yang penting kan sekarang kau ada di depan ku hehe." Cengir Naruto.

Setelah pembicaraan singkat tadi Naruto dan Gaara langsung meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze dan sekarang mereka menuju kediaman Sabaku. Sebenarnya rumah Naruto dan Gaara tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi entah mengapa Gaara mengambil jalan memutar. Mungkin Gaara ingin lebih lama bersama Naruto, apalagi posisi tangan Naruto tepat melingkar di pinggang Gaara. Dan itu membuat Gaara blushing, untung saja ia memakai helm jadi tidak terlihat oleh sang calon kekasih. Terkadang Gaara juga iseng dengan cara memacu motornya lebih cepat agar Naruto memeluk pinggangnya lebih erat lagi. Dan itu berhasil.

Naruto POV

Duuuhhh Gaara kenapa pakai ngebut sih? Aku kan paling takut kalau ngebut, apalagi pada malam hari seperti ini. Tapi tak apalah aku juga menikmatinya karena aku dengan leluasa dapat memeluk Gaara dari belakang secara tidak langsung. Andai dia tahu perasaan ku terhadapnya. Tapi tidak! Tidak … setahu kan Gaara itu straight, tidak seperti ku yang sedikit err…. Menyimpang.

End Naruto POV

Gaara POV

Naruto…. Naruto kau membuat ku deg deg an saja. Apa lagi ketika kau memeluk ku dari belakang itu rasanya seperti di setrum 1 juta volt ( Readers : Lebay ish lebay ). Sekarang bukan hanya rambut ku yang berwarna merah, tetapi wajah ku kini kau buat jadi merah juga. Aku beharap kau dapat menjadi milikku Naruto.

End Gaara POV

45 menit sudah mereka habiskan waktu di jalan. Dan sekarang tibalah mereka di rumah yang terbilang mewah. Ada taman yang cukup luas mengeilingi rumah itu. Banyak pepohonan yang rindang dan ada gazebo nya juga. Kalau melihat nya sekejap kita merasa sudah tidak di tengah perkotaan. Yaa memang begitulah keluarga Sabaku mempunyai selera yang di atas rata-rata. Meraka pun turun dari motor Gaara dan mulai memasuki rumah nan megah itu.

"Anou… senpai" Ucap Naruto.

"Sudahlah tidak usah pakai senpai panggil saja Gaara." Kata Gaara datar.

"Iya iya swnpai, ehh salah maksudnya Gaara." Seru Naruto asal. Tiba-tiba saja tatapan hangat Gaara berubah menjadi sadis dan dingin. Gaara terus menatap Naruto sambil melangkah maju dan Naruto hanya bias mundur sampai pundaknya bertemu dengan dinding. Gaara semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Lalu Gaara berbisik pada naruto yang wajahnya sudah sedikit pucat.

"Jangan sekali lagi kau memanggilku dengan senpai. Mengerti?" Kata Gaara dingin. Naruto tidak menjawab ia hanya mengganguk pelan. Lalu Gaara menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto. Tetapi tidak berhanti memandanginya. Tapi pandangan kali ini setidak nya berbeda. Setidaknya bibir Gaara sedikit tersenyum.

"Gomen Naruto aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu takut, tapi sebenarnya aku risih jika dipanggil senpai oleh mu." Jelas Gaara dengan senyuman lembut.

"Huuuuhhhh dasar Gaara aku jadi kaget tau tadi. Aku piker kau akan…"

"Akan apa Naruto?" Tanya Gaara dengan cepat.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja. Ayo Gaara kita ke kamar mu, ada banyak soal yang aku tidak ngerti nih." Rengek Naruto kepada Gaara.

Setelah mereka sampai di kamar Gaara, Naruto pun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur yang sangat nyaman itu demikian juga Gaara. Sealah mereka beristirahat sejenak yang ditemani dengan camilan dan minuman ringan belajar nya pun dimulai. Dari pada kita ngeliatin orang belajar sambil bengong kayak patung pancoran mending di skip. Let's cekidot!

Skip Time

"Ohhhh begitu caranya. Kalau itu sih gampang hehe." Seru Naruto sambil menyengir khas Namikaze.

"Kalau begitu Naruto kita sudahi dulu ya." Kata Gaara kepada Naruto.

"Hosh! Arigatou gozaimasu Gaara!" Ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar, yang sangking lebarnya matanya pun tidak terlihat.

"Anou… Gaara aku boleh pinjam kamar mandi tidak? Lengket nih dari tadi." Keluh Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama?aku juga ingin mandi nih." Jawab Gaara polos.

"APA? Mandi bersama? Entahlah Gaara aku tidak biasa." Ucap Naruto menunduk.

"Ayolah Naruto kita kan sama-sama cowo kenapa harus malu?" rayu Gaara. Dan rayuan itu sukses membuat Naruto mengangguk pertanda ia setuju.

Setelah mereka memasuki kamar mandi, mereka melepas pakaian mereka masing-masing. Naruto sangat kaget melihat tubuh Gaara yang seputih susu tidak ada cacat dimanapun. Tanpa Naruto sadari mukanya telah merah seperti tomat yang siap dipanen. Sebenarnya Gaara menyadarinya namun ia hanya berpura-pura saja tidak melihatnya.

Baru saja Gaara ingin berendam air panas Naruto sudah beranjak pergi meninggalkan Gaara. 'hm… anak yang menarik' batin Gaara. Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit kemudian Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi. Kepilan asap keluar dari dalam sana. Gaara hanya melilitkan handuk di pinggang sampai setengah paha. Itu adalah kali pertama Naruto melihat Gaara TOPLES! Gaara terlihat lebih tampan dengan butiran air yang berjatuhan dari rambut dan tubuhnya. Tanpa Naruto sadari ternyata keluar setetes darah dari hidung Naruto.

"Naruto hidung mu berdarah." Kata Gaara panik sambil mengambil tissue lalu membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidung Naruto.

"Aduuuhh jadi merepotkan nih Gaara hehe. Sini biar aku saja." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Naruto. Oh iya Naruto kau bisa berbalik sebentar?" Pinta Gaara. Naruto tidak menjawab tapi ia langsung berbalik. Gaara melakukan itu supaya Naruto tidak mimisan seperti itu lagi. Setelah beberapa saat Gaara udah memakai piyama nya.

"Nah Naruto kau boleh berbalik." Ucap Gaara.

"Anou… Gaara aku haus, boleh aku meminta air minum?" Tanya Naruto.

"Boleh kok tenang saja. Aku akan kebawah sebentar."

"Aku ikut ya Gaara. Mungkin aku bisa membantu hehe kan tidak enak dari tadi merepotkan mu terus."

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu. Ayo!" Ajak Gaara kepada Naruto. Mereka pun meninggalkan kamar Gaara dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sepanjang lorong menuju dapur mereka diam seribu bahasa seperti orang yang tidak kenal satu sama lain. Gaara mengambil sekotak susu bubuk dan menyeduhnya dengan air panas. Setelah mereka menghabiskan susu nya mereka kembali ke kamar.

"Naruto…." Panggil Gaara. Dan Naruto pun langsung menghadapkan wajahnya ke Gaara.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepada mu." Kata Gaara dengan serius.

"Ceritakan saja lah Gaara gak usah sok serius gitu." Ucap Naruto santai.

"Sebenarnya aku…. Aku menyukai mu Naruto." Kata Gaara dengan gugup. Mata Naruto terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Gaara tadi. Sekarang Gaara merasa lega karena dapat membobol rasa takut nya, tapi di satu sisi ia merasa gugup mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

"So Naruto… would you like to be my boy?" Tanya Gaara mantap. Tangan Gaara memegang tangan Naruto, dan mata Gaara memandang Naruto lurus. Naruto diam sesaat. Sebenarnya dia sangat senang karena orang yang di sukai nya memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan nya, tetapi jika dia menolak Gaara dengan alasan 'aku ini normal' dia akan membohongi dirinya sendiri.

"So Naruto how?" Tanya Gaara sekali lagi.

Naruto tidak menjawab tapi mengangguk pelan dengan senyuman khas Namikaze. Gaara yang mengerti jawaban Naruto itu pun langsung memeluk sang pujaan hati dan mengecup bibir Naruto lembut.

"Jadi Gaara?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kita sudah resmi jadian?" Tanya nya lagi.

Gaara tidak menjawab tapi tersenyum dan Gaara mengecup kening Naruto. Karena sang waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam mereka pun memutuskan untuk tidur. Tapi entah mengapa sepasang kekasih itu tidak bisa tidur. Dan akhirnya Gaara berbicara.

"Naruto… kau sudah tidur?" Tanya nya pada sang kekasih.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur Gaara. Kau bagaimana?"

"Sama keadaannya dengan mu" Jawab Gaara.

"Naruto mendekatlah" pinta Gaara.

"Kau mau apa Gaara?" Tanya Naruto dengan pipinya yang mulai memerah. Gaara merentangkan tangannya agar NAruto dapat menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal.

"Sudah lah mendekat saja." Ucap Gaara datar. Akhirnya Naruto mendekat juga dan merebahkan tubuhnya sangat… sangat dekat dengan Gaara. Posisi Naruto yang tadinya memunggungi Gaara berganti menjadi menghadap Gaara. Dan reflek Gaara pun memeluk Naruto hangat.

"Begini lebih baik kan Naruto?" Tanya Gaara dengan lembut sambil mengecup kembali kening Naruto.

"Good night Naruto." Ucap Gaara. Tanpa disadari mereka berdua tidur sampai pagi dengan keadaan berpelukan. Fic ini pun berakhir dengan kata

**TBC**

Akhirnya kelar juga dan diluar dugaan Kirio kalau fic ini akan selesai sehari sebelum hari yang dijanjikan. Rencana nya chap selanjutnya akan di update paling lama seminggu lagi tergantung dari inspirasi yang masuk jadi doa'in aja ya readers dos'in aja ya readers :D

Tapi Kirio masih mau nanya fic ini masih pantas untuk di publish atau tidak? Kalau jawaban dari para reders 'tidak' Kirio akan mempercepat fic ini. I need your vote readers.

Review please….


	3. Chapter 3

**What Should I Do?**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Pairing : Naruto x Gaara / Shika x Kiba / And Many More**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, Shonen – ai, Yaoi, Tulisan Gaje, Hasil Amatiran, A lot of typo(s), Bad Words, Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Hanya membutuhkan flame yang membangun.**

**Summary : Sekarang Naruto dan Gaara telah berpacaran. Awalnya hubungan mereka bejalan dengan lancar namun seseorang mulai mengancam Naruto untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Gaara. Siapa kah orang itu? Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto untuk melindungi Gaara?**

**Note : hello there… ini Kirio update lagi tapi akhir-akhir ini Kirio kurang semangat nulis fic ini karena review makin dikit. Mohon review nya flame juga boleh asal masih ber perikemanusiaan. Dan 1 lagi pairing ShikaKiba ga dikeluarin di chap ini mungkin di chap berikutnya.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**RnR**

Chapter 3

Terpaan matahari membuat sang Namikaze muda terjaga dari tidurnya. Dia agak sedikit asing dengan ruangan ini. 'oh iya aku kan semalam meninap di rumah Gaara. Tapi kemana ya dia?' batin Naruto. Kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan keluarlah pemuda berambut merah dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya.

"Ohayou Naruto…" ucap Gaara pada sang kekasih

"Ohayou Gaara…." jawab Naruto sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya itu.

"Mandilah Naruto, setelah itu kau akan ku antar pulang." Kata Gaara pada Naruto.

Naruto melepas pakaian yang melekat di kulit tan nya, lalu dia berendam air hangat sejenak. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian semalam dan tanpa disadari pipinya memerah. 'apa yang aku pikirkan?'. Setelah beberapa saat Naruto keluar dari tempat tersebut dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Setelah ia memakai pakaian Naruto segera menuruni tangga untuk bertemu Gaara, dan Naruto melihat Gaara sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur.

"Gaara…" ucap Naruto. Gaara yang tadi sedang memasak langsung menengok ke sumber suara.

"Oh hai Naru, kau suka ramen kan?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tentu saja Gaara" jawab Naruto bersemangat.

"Ini makan lah Naruto kau pasti lapar" ucap Gaara sambil memberikan semangkuk ramen.

"Waaahh kelihatannya enak. Terimakasih ya Gaara. Itidakimasu!" seru Naruto sambil melahap ramen nya.

Setelah Naruto melahap semua isi dari mangkuk itu, Gaara mengantarkan Naruto pulang. Sebenarnya Gaara mau mengajak Naruto ke taman ria, tapi Naruto menolak dengan alasan masih harus belajar lagi untuk UTS senin besok. Setelah beberapa saat tibalah mereka di kediaman Namikaze.

"Gaara terimakasih ya sudah mau mengajariku." Ucap Naruto.

"Sama-sama Naruto. Ganbatte ya Naruto. Aku yakin nilai mu bisa bagus asalkan kau belajar dengan giat."

"hm… Gaara mendekatlah." Ucap Naruto pelan. Gaara pun mendekat dan…. Kecupan lembut mendarat di pipi Gaara.

"Hati-hati ya Gaara." seru Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan.

'kau memang anak yang sulit ditebak Naruto' batin Gaara.

Skip Time

Senin itu Konoha Senior High School mengadakan UTS. Berbagai raut wajah mulai nampak. Sebagian siswa merasa tegang, ada juga yang cuek, bahkan ada saja yang masih tertawa haha... hihi… padahal kurang dari 15 menit lagi ujian akan dimulai. Tapi sangat sangat sangaaaaatttttt tumben sekali Naruto yang biasanya acuh tak acuh pada UTS dengan serius membaca buku pelajaran yang dipegangnya. Itu semua dilakukan karena Naruto tidak mau mengecewakan Gaara yang telah bersusah payah mengajarinya. Apa lagi Gaara menempati tempat special di hati Naruto saat ini.

**KRIIIINNGGGG! KRIIIIIINGGGGG!**

Bel masuk telah berbunyi semua murid yang tadinya berhamburan di area sekolah segera memasuki ruangan masing-masing. Ketika Naruto tiba di depan ruangannya sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya, reflek Naruto berbalik badan.

"Ganbatte ya Naruto." Ucap Gaara pada Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab melainkan mengangguk mantap yang seakan berkata 'serahkan saja padaku'. Gaara pun dibuat tersenyum oleh tingkah laku pacarnya itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian ujian dimulai.

UTS akan diadakan selama 5 hari kedepan dari pada nunggin mereka ujian mendiang di skip pas pembagian nilai. Gak percaya? Nih buktinya.

Skip Time

"Gak mungkiiiiinnnnn!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut blonde itu.

"Sudahlah Naruto itu sudah nasib mu mendapat nilai jelek." Ejek Kiba.

"Gak mungkin math: 90 Bio: 87,5 Eng: 95 Kim: 82,5. dan sisanya 80 semua." Ucap Naruto yang masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!" teriak Sakura dan Ino secara bersamaan.

"Naruto kau pakai pelet apa sih? Kok nilai mu bisa bagus gitu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Envy banget banget banget sama nilai mu Naruto." Seru Ino.

"Ah aku biasa saja kok." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

'Gaara kemana ya? Aku harus berterimakasih kepadanya' batin Naruto.

Naruto mengambil benda mungil berwarna orange dari kantong celananya dan ia menekan beberapa tombol. Ternyata ia menghubungi Gaara.

"Hai Gaara kau dimana?

"Aku ada di taman belakang"

"Tunggu disitu, aku akan segera kesana"

Naruto memutuskan telfon nya dan bergegas menuju taman yang dimaksud Gaara. memang tempat yang sekarang dituju Naruto tempatnya agak tersembunyi dibalik semak-semak. Naruto pun tidak sengaja menemukan tempat ini ketika ia bermain petak umpet dengan Kiba beberapa minggu yang lalu. Alhasil yang mengetahui tempat ini hanya Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, dan beberapa menit ia melihat sesosok pemuda dengan tato kanji 'Ai' di dahinya yang sedang tertidur dibawah pohon sakura itu.

"Gaara?" ucap Naruto sambil membelai rambut halus berwarna merah itu. Sang pemilik rambut itu pun terbangun.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Gaara.

"Bisa kah kau pejamkan mata mu sebentar?" pinta Naruto kepada Gaara. tanpa menjawab Gaara langsung memejamkan matanya. Dan….. sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir Gaara. setelah beberapa saat Naruto melepaskan kecupan tersebut. Gaara menatap Naruto.

Emerald bertemu Sapphire.

"Untuk apa Naruto?" Tanya Gaara yang masih bingung.

"Kau kan telah mengajari ku Gaara dan nilai ku bagus semua." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Hanya itu? Itu sih kurang Naruto. Sekarang kau mendekatlah." Kata Gaara kepada pemuda ber iris Sapphire itu. Naruto langsung mendekat, Gaara pun langsung mendekap Naruto dalam pelukan yang hangat. Sementara itu tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bercengkrama seorang pemuda berambut raven memotret kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Lihat saja Gaara kau akan mendapat balasannya, dan kau Naruto akan menjadi milikku." Ucap seseorang dari arah semak-semak.

Sang mentari telah tenggelam di ufuk barat. Dan kini dewi bulan mulai menyinarkan cahayanya. Malam itu Namikaze muda tidak memiliki acara, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuka account twitter dan email. Ketika ia melihat mention di twitter ada yang mengirimnya DM (Direct Message) dari username tidak dikenal.

BlackRaven : NaruKaze bau busuk mu telah tercium dobe. Lihat email mu.

Naruto pun sudah tau siapa pemilik username tersebut. Siapa lagi orang yang memanggilnya 'dobe' selain Sasuke. Pemuda ber iris biru itu langsung membuka email nya. Mata Naruto terbelalak melihat foto yang ada dalam email tersebut. Ternyata foto itu berisi dirinya dan Gaara yang sedang brciuman tadi siang. Di email itu juga terdapat note yang bertuliskan

Note : Kalau kau tidak mau foto itu tersebar datanglah ke gudang sekolah besok usai sekolah. SENDIRIAN dan jangan beritahu siapapun.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin Naruto.

"Apa aku harus mengacuhkan kata 'jangan beritahu siapa pun' ?".

Tiba-tiba benda mungil berwarna orange yang dari tadi bersembunyi di kantong saku Naruto bergetar. Ada nomer yang tidak dikenali nya menghubungi. Tanpa piker lagi Naruto langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo ini siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ini aku dobe." Jawab seseorang diseberang sana.

"Tau dari mana nomerku?" Ucap Naruto.

"Mana ya? Maunya?" Seru Sasuke.

"Dasar IBLIS! Apa mau mu?" Ujar Naruto emosi.

"Apa aja boleh." Kata Sasuke dingin.

"ARGGGHHHH!" Geram Naruto.

"Kau suka permainan kan?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Maksud mu?"

"Datanglah ke gudang sekollah besok usai pulang sekolah dan kau akan mengerti." Jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi…." Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke memutuskan telfonnya.

"Apa sih maunya si teme itu?" Ujar Naruto kesal sambil menjambak jambak rambut pirangnya itu.

"Haaaaa masa bodoh mending aku tidur saja." Ucap Naruto sembari menarik selimut dan mematikan lampu.

Dewi bulan sudah tidak menampakkan dirinya, dan sang mentari mulai menampakkan dirinya dari timur. Naruto yang biasanya bangun terlambat kini bangun lebih awal, bukan tanpa alasan tapi ia tidak dapat tidur karena memikirkan perkataan sang Uchiha bungsu. Setelah saapan dan berpamitan kepada kaasan dan otousan ia meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze untuk sekolah.

Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya perkataan Sasuke berdengung di kepalanya.

'Bagaimana kalau semua orang tahu hubungan kami yang menyimpang ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak. Aku tidak boleh membuat Gaara mengetahui masalah ku ini. Aku terlalu merepotkannya.' Batin Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah motor sport berwarna merah menghampiri Naruto. Motor itu tidak asing bagi Naruto, begitu pun pemiliknya.

"Naruto ayo naik." Ujar pemuda ber iris emerald itu. Naruto mengangguk pertanda menyetujui ajakan kekasih nya itu. Sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah Naruto nampak gelisah. Gaara yang menyadari kelakuan pacar nya itu langsung angkat suara.

"Are you ok Naruto?" Tanya Gaara lembut.

"Ofcourse Gaara." jawab Naruto datar. Tidak biasanya Gaara melihat kabut di permata sapphire Naruto. Gaara tidak lagi beranya kepada Naruto. 'mungkin dia sedang ingin sendiri.' Gumam Gaara pelan. Sesampainya disekolah Naruto langsung menuju kelasnya. Baru saja ia duduk sepasang mata onix memandangi nya dengan tatapan yang sangat sangat membuat orang tidak nyaman, tapi Naruto tidak menggubrisnya. Selama pelajaran berlangsung Naruto tidak memperhatikan guru sama sekali. Raga Naruto memang berada di sana tapi jiwa nya melayang entah kemana. Kita skip aja yuk pas mereka pulang.

Skip Time

Setelah Naruto memberikan 1001 alasan untuk menolak ajakan Gaara, akhirnya ia sekarang berjalan menuju gudang yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Saat itu sekolah hanya di isi oleh beberapa siswa yang mengikuti ekskul atau siswa yang menambah jam pelajaran. Ketika ia sudah dekat dengan gudang ia melihat pemuda berambut raven yang menunggunya dari tadi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto dingin.

"Kau suka permainan kan?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Che… aku tidak punya waktu untuk IBLIS SEPERTIMU!" Ujar Naruto sambil mengarahkan tinju nya pada Sasuke. Tapi jangan remehkan reflek dari keturunan Uciha. Dalam sekejap Sasuke dengan mudah mengunci tangan Naruto sehingga Naruto tidak berdaya dibuatnya.

"ckckck… rubah kecilku galak sekali." Ucap Sasuke menggoda.

"IBLIS! BAJINGAN! What do you want asshole!" Geram Naruto.

"Simple. I just want you play my game, just it. The game is 13 Games of the dead. How?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringai khas Uciha.

"So… kau ingin aku mati?" Jawab Naruto.

"Ofcourse not dobe. This game is different. How?" Uchiha bungsu menulang pertanyaan nya.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum licik.

"Kau sudah tau kan resikonya?" Jawab Sasuke sambil menunjukkan foto 'itu' kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah Sasuke kau menang. Apa game pertama?" Tanya Naruto dengan tidak sabaran. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dan sekarang mereka memandang tajam dan penuh dengan kebencian.

"Game pertama. Bertengkar dengan Gaara, mudah kan?" Kata Sasuke datar. Sentak mata Naruto terbelalak. Sangat ingin sekali pemuda blonde itu menghajar pemuda raven itu, tapi Naruto tidak dalam kondisi untuk memilih.

"Baiklah akan aku lakukan." Ucap Naruto datar.

"Bagus sekali Naruto."

Lalu fic ini berakhir dengan kata…

**TBC**

**Gomen banget ya readers Kirio telat update ceritanya. Karena akhir-akhir ini banyak banget masalah yang harus diselesain. Apalagi masalah penerimaan siswa baru. Dan yang lebih bikin galau dari hari pertama posisi Kirio kegeser terus dari SMA pilihan Kirio. Jadi mohon maaf ya? Sekarang Kirio gak bisa janji kapan fic ini bisa di update. Jadi doa kan saja Kirio dapat inspirasi terus. That's all reader. **

**Review please….**


	4. Chapter 4

**What Should I Do?**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Comfort**

**Pairing : Naruto x Gaara / Sasuke x Naruto / Shika x Kiba / And Many More**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, Shonen – ai, Yaoi, Tulisan Gaje, Hasil Amatiran, A lot of typo(s), Bad Words, Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Hanya membutuhkan flame yang membangun.**

**Summary : Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Naruto mengikuti pemainan Sasuke. Lantas bagaimana reaksi Gaara ketika prilaku kekasihnya itu berubah? Bagaimana dengan perasaan Naruto? Pemainan apa lagi yang akan dibuat oleh Sasuke?**

**Note : Fiuuhhh… akhirnya bisa update juga. Gomen ya readers kalo update nya rada telat hehe.. Beneran sumpah dah liburan gak berasa sama sekali , Kirio sekaran gak bisa janji kapan fic ini di update lagi, tapi Kirio usahakan secepatnya. Oh iya kita bales review dari chap sebelumnya dulu yuk.**

**Sora : Memang disini Kirio buat si Sasuke jadi jahat. Tapi dia berbuat begitu karena…..baca lanjutannya aja yah.**

**Dame - an : Wahh hebat kok bisa tau? Kirio gak maksud buat jadi plagiat tapi Cuma mau masukin bumbu biar fic ini nambah seru.**

**Uchy - san : wah ga nyangka Kirio bisa bikin orang deg2 an hehe. Ini fic nya udah di update. Review lagi ya?**

**HAPPY READING**

**RnR**

Chapter 4

Perkataan sang Uchiha bungsu masih terngiang di kepala Naruto. Ia sangat tidak menyangka yang akan jadi permainannya adalah Gaara, seseorang yang saat ini menempati tempat special di hati Naruto. Sore itu langit di Konoha tidak secerah biasanya. Sang mentari mulai tertutupi oleh gumpalan benda abu-abu dilangit. Tak lama kemudian langit menurunkan butiran beningnya.

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang masih terbalut seragam sekolahnya. Dari badge di seragam itu terlihat jelas bahwa ia berasal dari sekolah yang terolong elit. Butiran bening itu terus jatuh seakan akan mengikuti pemuda tesebut kemanapun ia melangkahkan kakinya. Pemuda itu terus menulusuri pertokoan Konoha tanpa memperdulikan seragam dan rambut pirang indahnya menjadi basah. Nampak dari sebuah toko sesosok mata coklat memperhatikan pemuda tersebut. Dengan bermodalkan payung, sosok tersebut menerobos hujan untuk menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Hey Naruto apa yang kau lakukan?" Ujar Kiba sambil mendekati Naruto dan memayunginya.

"Anou…." Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya tangan tan milik Naruto sudah ditarik oleh Kiba menuju suatu toko yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Ternyata toko itu adalah toko hewan milik keluarga Inuzuka. Memang keluarga Inuzuka cukup kaya raya, tapi kecintaan mereka terhadap hewan terutama anjing tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Akhirnya dibangun lah toko yang cukup megah ini.

Setelah Kiba meminjamkan kaos, sepasang celana, dan handuk bersih kepada Naruto ia duduk di meja dan menunggu pemuda blonde itu keluar dari kamarnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian munculah Naruto dari dalam sana. Di atas meja Kiba telah menyiapkan secangkir teh untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

"Kiba… terimakasih ya." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sama-sama Naruto. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan saat hujan seperti ini? Kau kan bisa memanggil taxi dari sekolah." Ujar Kiba panjang lebar.

"…"

"Naruto?"

"…."

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" Tanya Kiba dengan nada perhatian.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok hehe." Jawab Naruto sambil memberikan cengiran khas Namikaze nya.

"Bohong…" Ucap Kiba datar.

"Maaf Kiba bukan maksudku untuk berbohong, tapi…" Ucap Naruto sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Sulit ya? Yasudah mungkin lain kali kau dapat menceritakannya kepadaku." Jawab Kiba tersenyum simpul.

"Kau tidak marah kan Kiba?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak, itu kan privacy mu tidak mungkin kan aku memaksa." Jawabnya tegas.

"Terima kasih ya Kiba karena sudah mau mengerti dengan keadaan ku." Ujar Naruto.

"Sama-sama, eh sepertinya hujan sudah mulai reda. Bagaimana kalau kau kuantar saja?" Tanya Kiba. Dan Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Dengan segera Kiba menyambar kunci mobil yang ada di atas meja dan sekarang mereka menuju kediaman Namikaze.

Selama di perjalanan mereka tidak mengobrol atau apalah namanya. Mereka nampak tidak mengenal satu sama lainnya. Kiba mengerti bahkan sangat mengerti Naruto dalam keadaan yang sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Kiba dan Naruto telah berteman sejak mereka masih di play group. 'ya mungkin Naruto membutuhkan waktu untuk berfikir.' Gumam Kiba dalam hati. Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka telah sampai di kediaman Namikaze.

"Thanks ya Kiba sudah menolongku."

"That's what friends for, right? Aku pulang dulu ya." Ucap kiba sambil melesat dengan mobil sedannya. Naruto memasuki rumahnya dan tidak ada sinyal kehidupan dirumah. Ketika ia melewati dapur, Naruto melihat secarik kertas. 'Sepertinya ini memo.' Gumamnya.

**To : Naruto**

**Maaf ya Naruto kami ada urusan sebentar di Kirigakure, berbisnis dengan keluarga Uchiha. Mungkin paling cepat kami akan pulang dalam 3 hari. Jaga dirimu baik baik. Dan jika kau membutuhkan uang, sudah kami siapkan di laci biasa. Jumlah nya cukup banyak, walaupun begitu tetap ber hemat. Oh iya, kami juga sudah meminta seseorang untung menemani kamu selama kami tidak ada. Jadi bersenang senanglah. **

**Love**

**Kaasan & Otousan**

"Hello…. Aku ini kan sudah 14 jalan 15 tahun! Masa harus pake penjaga anak segala sih?" Ujar Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Tiba-tiba….

**Tok tok tok tok…..**

"Siapa ya? Mungkin orang yang dimaksud Kaasan dan Otousan. Tunggu sebentar…" Ujar Naruto setengah berteriak. Naruto memegang daun pintu dan memutarnya. Perlahan ia melihat pemuda yang seumuran dengannya. Ia sangat sangat mengenali orang itu.

"Kau…." Ucap Naruto dengan mata terbelalak.

"Hai…." Ujar pemuda itu

Belum sempat pemuda itu berbicara lagi dengan segera Naruto menutup pintu itu rapat rapat. 'Gila kali ya? Kaasan dan Otousan membiarkan ku seatap dengan orang brengsek macam dia?' ucapnya dalam hati.

**Sementara itu…**

"Ini bukannya milik Naruto ya?" Ujar Kiba sambil meraih benda mungil berwarna orange yang tergeletak di atas ranjangnya.

"he he he. Bajak twitter nya ah~" Ucap Kiba sambil tertawa ala setan. Setelah menyalakan hand phone itu ada sms yang masuk, dilihat dari jam tersebut sms itu seharusnya sudah masuk sekitar 3 jam yang lalu.

"Siapa ya? Kubuka saja deh palingan dari Hinata." Ucap Kiba dengan entengnya. Mata Kiba terbelalak melihat sms Sasuke.

**From: Uchiha TEME**

**Dobe bagaimana game pertama? Sudah kau lakukan? Ingat jangan coba-coba untuk melarikan diri atau memberitahukan hal ini kepada orang lain. Kau tahu akibatnya kan?**

'game pertama? Apa ini maksudnya? Apa aku harus memberitahukan Gaara? Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto nanti?'

**Sementara itu…**

"Pergi kau." Teriak Naruto dari balik pintu.

"Aku disini karena orangtua mu yang meminta ku untuk menemani mu." Ujar Sasuke tegas.

"Bohong! Orangtua ku tidak sebodoh itu." Seru Naruto setengah teriak.

"Terserah mau percaya atau tidak, yang pasti aku akan tetap disini." Balas Sasuke geram. Naruto menjauh dari pintu itu dan sekarang menuju ruang keluarga untuk menonton televisi.

"**Diberitahukan kepada seluruh penduduk di daerah Konoha dan sekitarnya untuk menutup pinu dan jendela rapat-rapat. Karena dalam beberapa menit lagi Konoha akan dilanda badai siklus 5 tahunan."**

'Apa? Badai? Yang benar saja, disaat seperti ini pula.'

'masa bodo ah lebih baik aku tidur saja.' Gumam Naruto dalam hati. Ketika ia hendak beranjak ke ranjangnya yang empuk dan hangat itu ia memikirkan Uciha bungsu.

"Apa dia masih menunggu ya?" Ucap Naruto agak panik, karena di luar telah turun hujan lebat yang disertai oleh angin kencang dan petir. Dengan segera ia mengintip melalui fentilasi udara. Dan benar saja Sasuke masih duduk menghadap ke halaman menunggu sang Namikaze muda membukakan pintu untuknya. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi ia segera membuka pintu.

"Sasuke ayo masuk, nanti kau bisa sakit." Ujar Naruto dengan nada panik. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Naruto meangkul tubuh Sasuke menuju sofa di ruang tamu.

"Gomen Sasuke aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan ini padamu. Aku mengambillkan baju ganti dan minuman hangat. Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Naruto dengan nada menyesal. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tapi lebih tepatnya ia menyeringai melihat tingkah Naruto. Tak berapa lama kemudian Naruto kembali membawa handuk dan nampan yang berisi soup tomat dan teh hangat.

"Aku hanya bisa menyediakan ini Sasuke. Maaf karena telah menyusahkan mu." Ucap Naruto tertunduk.

"Tidak apa Naruto. Aku yang salah, karena telah memperlakukan mu seperti mainan. Wajar saja kalau kau berlaku demikian kepada ku." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Ya senyum yang sangat jarang Naruto lihat.

**Deg!**

'Kenapa jantung ku bergetar ketika malihat senyum nya? Mungkinkah ini…. Ah tidak aku hanya mencintai Gaara seorang.' Batin Naruto.

"Naruto… aku putuskan untuk menghentikan permainan konyol ku itu."

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Aku lelah Naruto…" Sasuke menggantung kan kalimatnya.

"Aku lelah karena harus mencuri perhatian dari mu." Kata Sasuke lirih.

"Aduh kau ini bicara apa sih Sasuke? Aku tahu kita bermusuhan tapi jika kau ingin mengakhiri permusuhan kita, bukan begini caranya!" Seru Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat lekat. Berharap ia tahu apa yang diinginkan Sasuke sekarang. Sasuke semakin mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Naruto, Naruto semakin gugup dan semakin menggeser tubuhnya sampai akhirnya menyatu dengan sandaran sofa.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto…" Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Tapi…."

"Aku tahu di hati kecil mu kau juga munyukai ku, lupakan lah Gaara."

"…."

"So? I waiting your answer Namikaze Naruto."

"Aku tidak bisa" Ucapnya lirih.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Apa kekurangan ku dibandingkan Gaara?"

Naruto ingin sekali membalas perkataan Sasuke namun jika ia menjawab ia akan semakin jatuh ke dalam permainannya. Sehingga Naruto hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menahan tangis yang sebentar lagi meledak. Sasuke yang mengetahui kebimbangan Naruto segera mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Naruto tersentak ketika bibir Sasuke telah mendarat di bibir nya. Ingin sekali ia melawan tetapi percuma, tubuh nya yang mungil itu tidak akan berdaya melawan Sasuke. Akhirnya Naruto mengalah dan membiarkan Sasuke melakukan tugasnya.

**Brak!**

Pintu utama kediaman Namikaze terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan adegan yang tidak lazim itu. Seorang pemuda berambut merah bata sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Naruto…" Ucapnya lirih.

**TBC**

**Gimana fic nya? Gaje ya? Maaf ya readers telat update. Mungkin selama bulan ramadhan nanti Kirio gak nge lanjutin fic ini, takut ngeganggu puasa hehe. Tapi Kirio janji bakal ngelanjutin fic ini sampai tamat. Fic ini telat update juga bukan tanpa alasan. Salah satu yang meghambat adalah tugas sekolah yang menumpuk. Apalagi sekarang Kirio duduk di kelas 10 dengan tugas yang bejibun. Jadi mohon dimaklumi ya? Just it from me. RnR? RnC? RnF? Boleh kok asal masih berperikemanusiaan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What Should I Do?**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Comfort**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto / Gaara x Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T nyerempet ke M**

**Warnings : OOC, Shonen – ai, Yaoi, Tulisan Gaje, Hasil Amatiran, A lot of typo(s), Bad Words, Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Hanya membutuhkan flame yang membangun.**

**Summary : Naruto mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan ia mengalami amnesia! Sasuke lah yang merawat Naruto selama seminggu. Lalu apa yang dilakukan Gaara? Apa yang dikatakan Naruto ketika Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya?**

**Note : hai hai hai! Kirio balik lagi nih pada kangen ya? *digaplok readers.**

**Kirio nyelesein ini fic Cuma dalam waktu 2 hari loh. 2 HARI. Gomen kalo ini fic telat di update. Kan Kirio harus puasa jadi ini fic harus di stop dulu selama 1 bulan penuh hehe. Udah ga usah banyak cing cong lagi.**

**Happy Reading Minna san... ^^**

Chapter 5

Pemuda berambut merah itu segera meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang terus memanggil namanya terus menerus.

"Gaara biarkan aku menjelaskannya dulu." Seru pemuda yang sedari tadi mengejar Gaara. Tetapi Gaara tidak mau lagi mendengarkan perkataan dari pemuda tersebut. Rasa cemburu telah membuat buta hatinya.

Gaara menerobos hujan dengan motornya, tanpa merisaukan Naruto yang terus mengejarnya dengan tertatih tatih. Tiba-tiba...

**BRAK!**

Naruto tertabrak sebuah mobil, dan tidak sadarkan diri. Semua orang yang disekitar tempat tersebut langsung mengerumuninya.

"Dia kan anak dari keluarga Namikaze."

"Cepat hubungi ambulance."

"Hubungi juga keluarganya."

Tak berapa lama ambulance datang dan membawa Naruto menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto terus mengigau dan memanggil nama Gaara. Naruto tidak ingin kehilangan Gaara, tapi hati Gaara telah tertutup oleh cemburu buta.

**Kediaman Namikaze…**

Tok! tok! tok!

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari arah depan, dengan segera Sasuke membuka pintu.

"Selamat malam. Apakah anda saudara Naruto?" Tanya seorang pria tengah baya itu kepada Sasuke.

"Bukan, tetapi aku temannya. Ada apa?" Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Naruto mengalami kecelakaan dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat, mohon anda kesana untuk menemaninya." Terang pria itu, dan pria itu pun meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze. Mata Ssuke membulat. Sungguh ia sangat menyesal dengan apa yang ia perbuat pada Naruto.

'Kalau saja aku tidak menciumnya, kalau saja aku tidak menyatakan perasaan ku kepadanya. Pasti ini tidak akan terjadi." Gumamnya dalam hati.

Pemuda berambut raven itu meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze dan segera melesat menuju rumah sakit tempat Naruto berada.

Setelah sampai di RS, Sasuke segera menghampiri resepsionis dan menanyakan dimana Naruto berada. Sasuke terus berlari di lorong RS tanpa memperdulikan pakaiannya yang basah dan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanya Naruto... hanya Naruto seorang. Ketika ia sampai di kamar yang dimaksud ia duduk di sebelah Naruto yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Tiba-tiba ada seorang dokter yang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana dok keadaan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke dengan cemas.

"Ia mengalami pendarahan di kepalanya, beruntung ia masih hidup. Kami akan melanjutkan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut ketika ia udah siuman." Jelas dokter tersebut. Tak lama setelah itu dokter meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke masih tidak percaya akan terjadi kejadian seperti ini. Apa yang harus dikatakan kepada orang tua Naruto? Terlalu banyak masalah yang menempel di kepala raven itu. Karena terlalu lelah akhirnya Sasuke terlelap sambil mengenggam tangan Naruto.

**Sementara itu…**

Pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu telah tiba dirumahnya. Tak ada satupun tanda kehidupan disana. Setelah ia sampai di kamarnya, Gaara hanya termenung sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

'Kenapa aku tidak mendengarkan Naruto dulu tadi?'

'Apa yang tadi dilakukan oleh Sasuke di rumah Naruto?'

Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang terlontar di benak bungsu Sabaku itu. Tetapi karena ia terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan hal tersebut ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan raganya dan menyelesaikan masalah itu esok hari.

**Naruto POV**

'Dimana aku? Apa yang dilakukan dia disini?' gumam pemuda blonde sambil menatap Uchiha bungsu itu dengan tatapan aneh. Aku mencoba menggerakan tubuh ku, tapi entah mengapa rasanya nyeri sekali. Akhirnya ia bangun juga mungkin dia bisa mengambilkan makanan untukku.

"Ohayou..." sapa Namikaze muda kepada Uchiha bungsu.

"Ohayou Naruto... kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Sasuke.

"He? Naruto? Siapa dia? Aku... aku... siapa aku sebenarnya? Aku tidak ingat apapun." Ujarnya polos.

"Jangan bercanda kau Naru, lawakan mu itu tidak lucu dasar dobe." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto.

"Siapa yang bercanda baka, aku ini serius tau." Ujar Naruto ngotot. Sontak pernyataan Namikaze muda itu sukses membuat pupil sang Uchiha bungsu membulat sempurna.

**1 Minggu Kemudian...**

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Bisa tidak sih kau hilangkan kebiasaan 'hn' mu itu?" Seru Naruto polos. Senyuman tipis tergambar di wajah Sasuke.

"Dasar aneh." Cibir Naruto sambil menekuk wajahnya.

Semenjak Naruto mengalami amnesia, Sasuke lah yang mengurusi Naruto. Mereka sudah tampak seperti adik kakak, bahkan er... sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja Sasuke masih memendam rasa kepada Naruto, tapi ia rasa sekarang belum saatnya ia menyatakan perasaannya lagi kepada pemuda yang sekarang duduk disampingnya sekarang ini.

**Ting tong **(anggep aja bel rumah ya?)

"Siapa ya yang bertamu malam-malam gini?" Ucap Naruto yang mulai beranjak dari sofa empuknya. Tangan seputih porselen itu tiba-tiba menarik tangan tan Naruto.

"Biar aku saja Naruto." Kata Sasuke. Naruto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. Sebenarnya Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak ketika ingin membuka pintu itu. Tapi ia menghiraukan perasaan itu.

"Malam..." Ujar pemuda berambut merah bata kepada Sasuke.

"Kau... apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bajingan!" Geram Sasuke.

"A... ku... aku hanya ingin meminta maaf kepada Nauto tentang kejadian seminggu yang lalu." Ujarnya tertunduk, pertanda ia menyesali perbuatannya.

"Terlambat... percuma kau meminta maaf sekarang! Semuanya tak kan kembali seperti dulu." Ujar Sasuke sedikit berteriak.

"Apa maksud mu? Aku tidak mengerti. Lagi pula kau siapa nya Naruto?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada sinis.

"Aku adalah... aku... kekasihnya Naruto." Ucap Sasuke mantap dan sukses membuat mata hijau emerald Gaara membulat sempurna.

"APA?"

"Teme... ada apa sih ribut-ribut diluar?" Ucap Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Gaara dan Sasuke. Dengan sigap Sasuke segera merangkul Naruto layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan? Tuan Sabaku?"

"Na... ru... to..." Ujar Gaara terbata-bata. Ia sangat tidak percaya bahwa kekasihnya tega berselingkuh di depan matanya sendiri.

"Teme dia siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan siapa-siapa kok. Lebih baik kau tidur, hari sudah malam." Jawab Sasuke enteng sambil memberikan senym tipis kepada Naruto.

"Hm... baiklah, kau juga ya menyusul ku. Oyasumi Suke." Kata Naruto sambil berlalu kedalam rumah.

"Apa yang terjadi? Uchiha?" Bentak Gaara kepada pemuda raven itu.

"It's not your business Mr. Sabaku. I think you should go now. It's already midnight." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ch tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan meninggalkan tempat yang sudah kau nistai ini." Balas Gaara.

Setelah itu Gaara pergi meninggalkan rumah Naruto, dan Sasuke segera menyusul Naruto ke kamarnya. Malam itu suhu udara memang sangat tidak bersahabat. Terlebih lagi sekarang memasuki musim gugur. Ketika Sasuke sampai di sebuah kamar, ia melihat kekasihnya ralat calon kekasinya itu sedang terlelap. Tanpa ingin membangunkan sang calon kekasih ia meringkuk perlahan dan berbaring di sebelah Naruto.

"Sasuke? Apa itu kau?"

"Ya, ini aku Naru. Kau belum tidur?"

"Terlalu dingin disini." Ucapnya polos. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan seseorang mendekapnya dengan hangat.

"Sudah tidak dingin lagi kan?" Tanya Sasuke menggoda. Yang ditanya langsung blushing ketika ditanya seperti itu.

"Naru..." Ujar Sasuke lirih.

"Apa teme? Sudahlah aku ingin tidur." Gerutu Naruto.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu." 

"Tidak biakah kau menunggu hingga besok? Aku ngantuk sekali."

"Aishiteru Naruto." Ucap Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar." Ejek Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto juga memiliki perasaan lain kepada Sasuke, tapi ia pikir itu hanya perasaan sebagai sahabat. Dan ia sangat senang karena Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Aku mencintai mu dobe."

"Kau ini bercandanya bisa saja. Haha." Seru Naruto sambil tertawa garing. Merasa diacuhkan oleh Naruto, seringai mesum mulai nampak di bibir Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia sudah menindih Naurto dan melahap bibir ranum Naruto dengan buanya.

"Hm...….." Erangan lembut terdengar dari Naruto yang mencoba mengimbangi permainan Sasuke.

"...ahh... hmm... Su... k..e ah... akuuhh... tidaaakkh... bisa bernafaaashh..." Ujar Naruto sambil ngos-ngosan. Sasuke terus mengabsen deretan gigi putih Naruto dan menjelajahi rongga mulut Naruto tanpa memperdulikan makhluk dibawahnya yang sudah hampir kehabisan nafas. Naruto sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan dirinya akan kebutuhan zat yang bernama H2O. Akhirnya ia menggigit lidah Sasuke dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya.

"Aww... Sakit dobe." Rintih Sasuke sambil beranjak dari tubuh Naruto.

"Khaauu... mau membunuh ku haah?" Seru Naruto sambil terengah-engah.

"Jadi? Bagaimana Naru chan?" Ucap Sasuke menggoda.

"Urusaiiiii! Dasar pervert boy! Kau itu menyiksa ku tau. Teme no baka." Gerutu Naruto.

"Tapi, kau suka kan dengan cara ku?" Kali ini Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya di daun telinga Naruto dan sukses membuat si blonde merinding seketika. Keheningan terjadi beberapa saat. Kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir pink Naruto. Tapi kali ini sangat lembut, tidak kasar seperti yang tadi.

"Oyasumi Naruto."

"Temeeee~ aku kedinginan. Lakukan seperti yang tadi." Pinta Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"As you wish Naru..."

Dan Naruto pun terlelap dalam dekapan hangat Sasuke.

**TBC**

**Huaaa ahirnya bisa update. Sesuai janji ya readers Kirio update nya setelah bulan puasa hehe. Btw puasa nya lancer ga? Hm... liburan kedepan Kirio usahain buat update secepat yang Kirio bisa. Oke sekian dari Kirio.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	6. Chapter 6

**What Should I Do?**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Comfort/Little Comedy**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto / Itachi x Kyuubi**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T nyerempet ke M**

**Warnings : OOC, Shonen – ai, Yaoi, Tulisan Gaje, Hasil Amatiran, A lot of typo(s), Bad Words, Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Hanya membutuhkan flame yang membangun.**

**Summary : Akibat amnesia yang dialami Naruto ia jadi tidak ingat siapa itu Gaara. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi Naruto mau menerima Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya. Apakah hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke akan berjalan lancar? Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara untuk membuat Naruto mengingat dirinya kembali?**

**A/U : Hallo minna san... Kirio kembali dengan fic nista terkini *plak. Gomen banget ya readers di chap ini GaaNaru nya diilangin dulu *Disambit batu. Bales review di akhir cerita ini ya. Oh iya Kirio mau nanya nih ya. Sebaiknya fic ini tetap dengan pair GaaNaru atau diubah jadi SasuNaru? Trus ada yang mau LEMON? Trus trus (again) ada yang mau request pair ga? I need your voice readers. So please don't just say "teserah authornya aja" ok? So, ga usah banyak cing cong lagi dibaca aja fic ini.**

**Happy reading Minna... ^^**

Chapter 6

Sang mentari telah menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur. Batangan cahaya mulai menembus tirai suatu ruangan yang di dalamnya diisi oleh sepasang 'kekasih' yang masih terlelap. Pemuda blonde itu tidur dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang sang kekasih yang bernama Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto. Batangan cahaya itu nampaknya sudah menghinggapi wajah manis pemuda blonde dan membuatnya terjaga dari alam mimpinya.

"ngh... sudah pagi rupanya. Dasar teme masih saja tidur. Turunan kebo kali ya?" Komentar Naruto.

"Aku akan membuat sedikit kejutan ahh~" Gumamnya pelan. Naruto mencoba melepas dekapan Sasuke dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Sasuke. Lalu ia berlari pelan menuju dapur dan membuat ramuan beracun *ralat sarapan pagi untuk mereka berdua.

"Ohayou Naru..." Ucap pemuda beriris onyx itu kepada guling disebelahnya (?)

"Ohh rupanya kau sudah bangun Sasuke. Ini aku buatkan roti bakar dan segelas teh untuk sarapan." Ujar Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya.

"wahh.. kau memang istri yang baik ya. Tidak salah aku memilih mu." Seru Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

Plaaakkk! 

"Aww sakit dobe chan." Ringis Sasuke sambil memegang kepalanya yang di jitak oleh Naruto.

"Makanya kalo ngomong tuh dijaga."

"Iya iya dobe tercinta ku, aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Habiskan sarapan mu, setelah itu cepat mandi dan pulang sana ke alam mu." Kata Naruto judes.

"Benarkah kau tidak akan merindukan ku?" Ucap Sasuke menggoda sambil memegang dagu Naruto dan mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Naruto yang diperlakukan demikian hanya blushing tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

"DASAR MESUUUUMMMM!" Teriaknya pada Sasuke.

"Sudah cepat habiskan sana."

Mereka mengakhiri pembicaraan dan mulai menyantap sarapan masing-masing. Ketika Sasuke hendak menikmati teh buatan Naruto ia berkata...

"Naruto?"

"Iya? Teh nya kemanisan ya?"

"Bukan..."

"Lalu."

"Suapi aku ya?" Pinta Sasuke manja dengan puppy's eye nya. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa ber- sweatdrop ria sambil mengangguk. Pegal juga tangan Namikaze muda itu setelah menyuapi secangkir penuh teh dengan menggunakan sendok kecil. Tapi buat Sasuke apa sih yang tidak?

**TING TONG (Anggep aja bel ya readers)**

"Siapa ya pagi-pagi gini sudah bertamu?"

"Tunggu sebentar ya teme." Lanjut Naruto.

Naruto segera membukakan pintu untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu ke rumahya pagi-pagi gini. Sementara Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang, antisipasi kalau Gaara kembali lagi kesini dan menculik Naruto (?)

"Ohayou Naruto..." Sapa pemuda berambut cokelat.

"Ohayou, mau cari siapa ya?"

"Ck dasar bodoh, jangan pura-pura lupa kau." Ujar pemuda yang memiliki rambut yang diikat keatas seperti nanas.

"Oh kalian Kiba dan Shikamaru. Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Naruto.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya Sasuke? Aku dengar Naruto mengalami kecelakaan." Tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Ceritanya panjang mari masuk."

Setelah itu Kiba dan Shikamaru memasuki kediaman Namikaze. Sasuke menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sehingga Naruto menjadi seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak menceritakan kalau ia mencium Naruto dengan paksa. Naruto masih bingung dengan kedatangan dua orang yang tidak dikenalnya, padahal dulu mereka adalah teman dekat. Ya mau tak mau mereka memperkenalkan dirinya lagi kepada Naruto.

"Oh iya aku lupa, tunggu sebentar ya aku mau membuatkan minum dulu." Ucap Naruto memecah keheningan. Setelah Naruto sudah tak nampak lagi mereka memulai kembali percakapan, tapi kali ini dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya kau ada hubungan apa dengan Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru to the point.

"Itu bukan urusan mu Nara." Ketus Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuke.. kau dan Naruto adalah teman kami juga. Tak sepantasnya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu seperti itu."

"Wahh serius sekali obrolannya, sedang membicarakan aku ya?" Ujar Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah menampakkan wujudnya sambil membawa nampan berisi empat buah gelas jus. Naruto meletakkan gelas tersebut diatas meja dan kembali duduk, dan Sasuke langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto.

"Sudah jelas kan?"

"Oh jadi begitu, pantas saja kau berada disini." Jawab Shikamaru.

'Lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara? Dia bilang kan masih menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto sebelum kejadian seminggu yang lalu.' Batin Kiba dalam hati.

**Flashback...**

"Halo ini siapa ya?" Tanya Kiba.

"Ini aku Kiba, Gaara.."

"Oh Gaara senpai ada apa ya?"

"Umm aku bisa minta tolong tidak?"

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Tolong selidiki hubungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Bisa kan?"

"Tapi untuk apa? Maaf senpai bukannya aku tidak sopan tapi kau kan hanya sebatas teman Naruto." Jelas Kiba panjang lebar.

"Aku sudah jadian dengan Naruto beberapa minggu yang lalu. Jadi bisa kan?"

"Apa? Hm... akan aku usahakan senpai."

"Aku mengandalkan mu Kiba, terima kasih."

**End Flashback**

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto kemana orang tua mu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Hm... aku tidak tau, tapi katanya teme mereka sedang bertugas di Kirigakure." Jelas Naruto. Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"Naruto kami pamit dulu ya.." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Semoga lekas sembuh Naruto." Lanjut Kiba.

Setelah kedua temannya itu pergi tersisa lah Naruto dan Sasuke yang termenung dalam pikiran masing-masing. Naruto membereskan gelas dan menaruhnya di tempay cuci piring lalu mencucinya.

**Next day...**

Siang itu Naruto dan Sasuke tidak memiliki kesibukan, jadi mereka hanya menyibukan diri dengan menonton televisi.

**TING TONG (Anggep aja bel ya readers)**

"Tunggu sebentar." Sahut Naruto sambil menuju pintu.

"Apakah ini rumahnya Naruto?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dan bermata onyx. 'kok orang ini mirip dengan teme ya?' batin Naruto.

"Iya benar, aku Naruto. Ada perlu apa?"

"Hey Itachi tidak sopan kan bertamu ke rumah orang tanpa memperkenalkan diri. Hay Naruto lama tak jumpa." Ucap pemuda disebelah Itachi.

"Eh iya kau benar Kyuu. Namaku adalah Uchiha Itachi, aku adalah aniki nya Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke masih menginap di rumah mu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Oh aniki nya Sasuke, silahkan masuk. Sasuke ada di dalam." Jawab Naruto ramah.

Naruto menggiring (?) dua tamunya itu masuk ke rumah. Setelah menyediakan minuman dan sedikit camilan mereka mulai berbicang-bincang. Ternyata Kyuubi itu masih saudara dengan Naruto. Tapi selama ini Kyuubi tinggal di Kirigakure dan ia membawa pesan dari orantua Naruto. Kyuubi mengatakan bahwa orangtua Naruto tidak dapat pulang untuk beberapa minggu kedepan, karena tugas mereka bertambah banyak. Sasuke juga menceritakan mengapa Naruto tidak mengingat Kyuubi.

"Hm... amnesia ya? Mungkin aku dapat membantu mu Naruto." Ucap Kyuubi.

"Hah? Serius? Caranya bagaimana?"

"Dengan metode hipnotis. Aku akan memasuki alam bawah sadar mu dan mencoba menarik pikiran mu. Bagaimana?" Terang Kyuubi.

"Baiklah. Kapan kita mulai?" Jawab Naruto lantang.

"Kita bisa mulai sekarang, tapi dengan memasuki alam bawah sadar mu mungkin aku dapat mengetahui masa lalu mu. Bahkan rahasia terbesar mu."

"Tak apalah Kyuu kau kan saudara ku juga, tidak mungkin kan kau membuka aib saudara mu sendiri?"

"Hm... kalau begitu baiklah. Mari kita mulai."

Naruto dan Kyuubi sekarang memasuki kamar milik Naruto. Naruto duduk di kursi dan Kyuu berada di belakangnya sambil memberi komando. Sekarang mata safir Naruto sudah tidak nampak, ia telah memejamkan matanya. Dan Kyuu terus memberi sugesti kepada Naruto bahwa ia akan mengantuk dan semakin mengantuk. Setelah dirasa cukup Kyuu mulai melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan kepada Naruto yang sedang di bawah alam sadarnya, sehingga walaupun Naruto mengalami amnesia ia akan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuu dengan jujur. Ketika Kyuu menanyakan 'siapa orang yang kau cintai?' lalu Naruto menjawab 'ada dua orang.'

'Apa maksudnya Naruto? Aku tidak mengerti.' Batin Kyuu.

"kalau begitu siapa saja mereka?" Tanya Kyuu.

"Aku bingung lebih mencintai siapa, tetapi orang pertama yang menyatakan cinta nya kepada ku adalah Gaara. lalu barulah Sasuke." Jawabnya polos.

"Bisa kau ceritakan kronologi nya ketika kau masih bersama Gaara?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto dengan mata yang maish tertutup.

**Beberapa saat kemudian...**

"Hm... jadi begitu ya. Kalau begitu Narutodengarkan sugesti dari ku. Ingatlah seluruh perkataan yang tadi kau ucapkan. Ingat ingat ingat dan dalam hitungan ketiga kau akan bangun dan mengingat dengan baik apa yang tadi kau ucapkan. Mengerti?"

"Hm..."

"Satu... dua... tiga. Bangun dari tidur." Ucap Kyuu. Dan langsung saja Naruto bangun seketika.

"Uhm Kyuu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Yes! Berhasil." Pekik Kyuu sambil tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

"Naruto coba kau ingat sekarang. Siapa itu Gaara?" Sambung Kyuu.

"Kekasih ku. Tapi, hey kau tau dari mana nama itu?" Ujar Naruto dengan pipi yang merona.

"Sabar dulu Naruto. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Siapa dia? Apakah dia berharga bagimu?" Tanya Kyuu.

"Dia kekasih ku lah Kyuu, memangnya apa kalau bukan..." Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan mulai berfikir.

'kalau Gaara adalah pacar ku dan Sasuke juga pacar ku. Itu berarti AKU SELINGKUH DONG?' Jerit Naruto dalam hati.

"KAMI – SAMA. HELP MEEE~" Teriak Naruto frustasi.

**TBC**

**Hai hai hai readers... gimana fic nya? Gaje ya? Gomen ya Kirio lagi ngejar deadline soalnya. Doa'in ya readers Kirio masuk nominasi apa aja buat IFA 2011 hehe. Saatnya balas review.**

**Sasunaru4ever : hahaha emang si Sasuke selalu menemani dobe tercintanya itu. Thanks for review **

**Rose : di chap yg ini Gaara blm tau kalo si Naru itu amnesia. Kan dia Cuma spechlees pas Naru main rangkul rangkulan sama Sasuke di depan matanya sendiri.**

**Hatakehanahungry : iya disini Naruto emang ga punya kakak. Tapi tetep ada Kyuubi yang jadi sepupunya Naru. Gapapa kan?**

**shia naru : Duhh gomen ya shia san. Kirio emang suka terburu-buru alurnya kalo bikin fic. Jadi mohon dimaklumi *bungkukalajepang**

**Naa : Waahh jadi malu di puji kayak gitu hehe. Gomen ya kalau Kirio ga bisa nulis fic terlalu panjang. Cause ide itu kayak uang. Gampang di dapat, tapi gampang juga pergi. But as you wish, di chap ini Kirio udah usahain untuk lebih panjang. So mohon review nya lagi ya? Hehe**

**Oke cukup itu aja kali ya? Mohon maaf buat yang review nya ga Kirio bales *plak.**

**So would you like to...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	7. Chapter 7

**What Should I Do?**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Comfort/Little Comedy**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto / Itachi x Kyuubi**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M (caused lemon inside) **

**Warnings : OOC, LEMON, Shonen – ai, Yaoi, Tulisan Gaje, Hasil Amatiran, A lot of typo(s), Bad Words, Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Hanya membutuhkan flame yang membangun.**

**Summary : Naruto sangat frustasi ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia telah memiliki 2 kekasih. Naruto bertemu dengan Gaara di taman, apa yang mereka lakukan? Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke pada Naruto ketika ia mendapati keksaihnya itu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk?**

**A/U : Hey hey hey Minna san... Kirio udah update lagi nih fic nya. Maaf ya kalo Kirio gakonsisten karena merubah rating dan pairing seenak jidat. Sekali lagi mohon maaf ya readers *bungkukalajepang. Balas ripiuw dibawah ya. Oke Happy read minna ^^**

Chapter 7

Pemuda pirang itu masih tidak percaya bahwa sekarang ia telah memiliki dua kekasih. Ia masih sangat bingung dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Apakah ia akan tetap bersama Gaara atau berpaling kepada Sasuke. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh yang diberikan padanya oleh semua penghuni rumah tersebut.

"Naruto kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memegang pundak kekasihnya itu. Naruto tidak melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Ia ingin menjawab perkataan Uchiha bungsu itu tapi entah mengapa ia sangat sulit untuk menggerakan rahangnya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke biarkan dia sendiri untuk sementara." Ujar pemuda yang memiliki paras yang hampir sama dengannya. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Naruto dan berbalik kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Tapi aniki aku..."

"Aku tahu Sasuke, maka dari itu biarkan ia sendiri dulu." Jawab Itachi dengan senyum tipis yang terukir di wajahnya. Setelah Naruto mendengarkan perkataan Itachi ia berbalik dan tersenyum kepada kedua Uchiha itu.

"Aku akan kembali sebelum makan malam. Mengerti?" Seru Naruto sambil menghilang dari balik pintu. Itachi dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

**Naruto POV**

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku tanpa arah tujuan. Aku terus berfikir tempat apa yang cocok untuk aku datangi. Aku merasa sangat bersalah kepada Gaara, tapi aku begitu mencintai Sasuke saat ini, yah walaupun aku juga masih menyimpan perasaan terhadap Gaara. Akhirnya aku terhenti di sebuah taman. Aku memasuki taman itu dan memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang berada di dekat pohon besar. Udara siang itu tidak terlalu panas hanya semilir angin musim gugur yang terasa. Aku melihat beberapa pengunjung disana yang rata-rata berpasangan. 'hm enaknya seperti mereka, tidak di pusingkan oleh hal yang rumit seperti diriku.' Keluh Naruto dalam hati.

**End Naruto POV**

Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya dan merapatkan punggungnya ke bangku itu. Ia tidak sadar bahwa dari tadi ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya dari balik pohon. Sosok itu perlahan mulai mendekati Naruto. Perlahan... tapi pasti. Sosok itu sudah sampai persis di depan Naruto, merasa ada sesuatu yang menghalangi sinar matahari ke tubuhnya Naruto segera membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata safirnya yang sebiru langit cerah.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya pemuda itu pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya datar. Pemuda itu langusng duduk di sebelah Naruto sambil memandanginya. Naruto yang diperlakukan demikian merasa risih dan balik menatap pemuda itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

"Kau terus memandangi ku terus. Aku risih tau." Gerutu Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan merepatkan punggungnya dengan sandaran bangku itu. Pemuda itu membiarkan rambut merah batanya tertiup semilir angin musim gugur yang cukup menusuk tulang itu.

"Kau tidak berubah ya Naruto." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Aku kesini untuk meminta maaf pada mu Naruto." Lanjutnya lagi. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu Gaara." Jawab Naruto lirih.

"Benarkah?" Kali ini senyum Gaara mulai nampak di wajahnya yang stoic itu. Pertanyaan Gaara mendapat anggukan kecil dari Naruto.

"Hm... aku lega mendengarnya. Mungkin..." Gaara menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kita lebih baik berteman saja Naruto." Ucapnya sambil memaksakan senyumnya itu.

"..."

"Naruto?" kali ini butiran bening mulai nampak di sudut safir itu. Gaara jadi bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi ia sudah bertekad untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Naruto.

"Naruto, maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini. tidak mungkin kan kau mencintai dua orang sekaligus?" Terang Gaara. Naruto kemudian menyembunyikan tangis nya di lengan kekar Gaara. Gaara yang mendapat perlakuan demikian hanya mengelus puncak kepala Naruto dengan perlahan.

"Aku janji Naruto tidak akan meninggalkan mu, walaupun aku tidak dapat memiliki mu seutuhnya." Bisik Gaara pada Naruto. Naruto langsung menatap Gaara dengan butiran bening yang masih mengalir.

"Janji ya Gaara?"

"Aku berjanji Naruto."

**Pukul 23.46 Kediaman Namikaze**

Pemuda raven itu sudah berulang-ulang menekan tombol pada benda itu. Ia mencoba menghubungi Naruto sejak tadi, tapi handphone nya tidak aktif. Ia mulai cemas dengan Naruto. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menuggu. Dan entah sudah berapa kali desahan yang keluar dari kamar tamu yang diisi oleh Itachi dan Kyuu.

**Tok tok tok**

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah depan. Sasuke yang sedang melamun sontak segera membukakan pintu. 'Pasti ini dobe.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Konbanwa temeee~" Sapa Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah. Naruto langsung terjatuh untung saja Sasuke sigap dan segera menggendong Naruto ala bridal style.

'Ch bau alkohol, apa sih yang dia lakukan?' Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke menggendong Naruto ke arah kamarnya. Setelah tiba di kamar Naruto, Sasuke segera membaringkan kekasihnya itu di atas kasur king size nya itu. Naruto terus berkata-kata yang aneh karena efek alkohol.

"Sasuke kau tampan sekaliii~"

"Gaara jahat! Kenapa dia memutuskan kuuhh?"

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Naruto segera membisikkan sesuatu kepada Naruto.

"Kau tidak usah sedih Naru chan. Aku akan selalu ada di samping mu." Ucapnya lirih. Setelah itu Naruto langsung terlelap. Lalu Sasuke beranjak dari kasur dan melihat kekasihnya itu terlelap. Sasuke hampir tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Kali ini posisi Naruto terlentang dengan bebas dengan memamerkan wajah innocent nya dan sebagian kulit tan nya. Tiba-tiba Naruto bangun lagi dan berkata.

"Sasuke... aku tahu kau mau 'itu' kan? Kemarilah suke~" Goda Naruto sambil mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke diam mematung melihat kekasihnya yang mulai mendekat. Karena tidak mau terdahului oleh sang uke, Sasuke ssegera menyerang Naruto sehingga sekarang Sasuke menindih Naruto.

Sasuke melumat bibir ranum itu dengan kasar sehingga membuat Naruto mendesah terus menerus.

"Ashhh... te... rushkhaannn suke..." Racau Naruto.

"As you wish Naru chan." Seringai mesum mulai nampak di wajah Uchiha bungsu itu.

Sasuke terus melumat bibir merah itu. Tapi karena bibir itu tidak kunjung dibuka oleh sang pemilik, akhirnya Sasuke menggigitnya sampai berdarah "Ahhh…" desah Naruto.

Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke, lidahnya segera bersalaman dengan lidah Naruto. Sasuke terus mengabsen deretan gigi putih Naruto. Ia juga menyapu rongga mulut Naruto. Setelah puas dengan mulut Naruto, Sasuke berpindah ke leher jenjang Naruto. Sasuke menggigit leher Naruto bak drakula yang hendak memangsa buruannya.

"Aww sakit temee..." Protes Naruto. Tapi ia tidak menggubrisnya.

Sasuke terus meninggalkan kiss mark yang sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa hanya ia seorang lah yang boleh menjamah tubuh Naruto. Sasuke turun ke dada Naruto dan memainkan dua tonjolan berwarna kemerahan yang sudah menegang dari tadi. Sasuke memilin milin tonjolan tersebut dan menjilat kecil.

"Ashh... pelan pelan teme."

"Just shut up Naruto." Balas Sasuke

Sasuke terus turun menjilati perut rata Naruto dan akhirnya sampai di 'benda' kebanggaan Naruto. Sasuke meremasnya dengan kencang.

"Naruto tahan ya, mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit." Belum sempat Naruto mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, jari telunjuk Sasuke segera menembus rectum Naruto dengan sedikit kasar.

"Ahhh~Ahhhh~ Itta sa-khit Suke.. AHHH!" Erangan Naruto semakin keras ketika jari tengah dan jari manis Sasuke ikut masuk kedalam lubang Naruto. Tetapi Naruto mulai mendesah karena tangan Sasuke yang satunya lagi sedang memanja kesejatiannya dengan tempo sedang.

"Sa-suke akuuhh mau Ahh~"

"Keluarkan saja dobe." Jawab Sasuke kepada Naruto. Tak berapa lama setelah itu Naruto menyebut nama semenya itu.

"SASUKE!" Keluarlah cairan kental berwarna putih keluar dari lubang kesejatian Naruto dan membasahi tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menjilat sedikit cairan itu.

"Hm... kau manis dobe." Ucap nya. Tapi Naruto tidak menjawab ia terlalu lemas untuk bicara. Sasuke segera melumuri kesejatiannya yang sudah ereksi sejak tadi dengan cairan itu.

"Cukup ya Naru mainnya, sekaran giliran ku yang bermain." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai mesum. Sekarang posisi Naruto tengkurap di atas kasur dan Sasuke berada di atasnya. Sasuke mengarahkan kesejatiannya kepada lubang Naruto. Dalam satu hentakan keras benda itu masuk semua.

"AHHHHHH! Sasuke ach sakit ahhh~"

"Sabar dobe kau akan menikmatinya sebentar lagi." Jawab Sasuke.

"Sudah Suke.. Ahh~ aku tid-akh mauu lagi ahh~" Bantah Naruto. Naruto mulai bisa melawan gerakan Sasuke, mungkin efek dari alkohol sudah hilang.

"Kau tidak bisa melawanku Na ru to." Ujarnya dingin. Ia mengunci semua sendi Naruto, sehingga uke nya itu tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan pinggangnya untuk mencari titik naruto.

"Ahh..." Desah Naruto.

Disitu

Sasuke telah menemukan sweet pot Naruto dan mulai menusuk titik itu berulang ulang dan membuat Naruto terus mendesah. Tubuh Naruto terus mengejang dibawah tindihan Sasuke.

"Suke aku a-ku... ma-u AHHHH!" Naruto melepaskan cairan itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Secara reflek rectum Naruto menyempit dan menjepit lebih intens kesejatian milik Sasuke.

"NARUTOO!" Sasuke mengluarkan cairan putih kedalam Naruto dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Nafas mereka berdua terengah engah seperti sehabis lari marathon 1000 M. Sasuke dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki mencabut milikya dari lubang Naruto. Dan keluarlah sungai putih kentar bercampur bercak cairan merah milik Naruto.

"Terimakasih ya Naruto." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengecup puncak kepala Naruto lembut.

"Ne, teme kau kasar sekali. Hosh hosh." Balas Naruto sambil terengah engah.

"Maaf Naru, habis kau begitu menggoda sih."

"Kau lelah, lebih baik kita tidur. Oyasumi Naru-koi" Ucap Sasuke.

"Oyasumi Suke."

**TBC**

**Hallo minna gimana lemonnya? Kurang asem? Gomen ya abis ini kan fic lemon pertama Kirio hehe. Oke kita balas review dulu yah...**

**Rose : hm... gomen ya Kirio ganti jadi SasuNaru, coz lebih banyak yg minta SasuNaru dari pada GaaNaaru. But thanks for review **

**Hatakehanahungry : hehe ini udah Kirio ganti jadi SasuNaru dan ditambah LEMON! Review lagi ya? Thanks**

**Naru Nay-nie : sip ya udah Kirio ganti pair nya dan ditambah lemon. Thanks for all.**

**sasunaru4ever : iya ni udah Kirio ganti jadi SasuNaru, lemon? Pasti. Tapi gomen kalo kurang asem. Kirio ga kuat ngetiknya. IFA itu kayak semacam lomba untk menominasikan fic yang ada.**

**Namikaze Trisha : Naruto ga pacaran lagi sama Gaara. trus ya si Sasuke bakalan girang deh wakakak Thanks for review.**

**shia naru : Gomennasai ya shia. Kirio ga bisa bikin fic ini GaaNaru lagi, coz yang request SasuNaru lebih banyak. Mohon dimaklumi *bungkukalajepang.**

**Oke deh sekian balas reviewnya**

**And now would you like to...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	8. Chapter 8

**What Should I Do?**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Comfort/Little Comedy**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto / Itachi x Kyuubi**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M (caused lemon inside) **

**Warnings : OOC, LEMON, Shonen – ai, Yaoi, Tulisan Gaje, Hasil Amatiran, A lot of typo(s), Bad Words, Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Hanya membutuhkan flame yang membangun.**

**Summary : SasuNaru dan ItaKyuu pergi ke taman hiburan untuk menghabiskan sisa liburan. Mereka bertemu NejiGaa disana yang sedang kencan. Apa yang dirasakan Naruto ketika ia melihat orang yang 'dulu' pernah ia cintai bersama orang lain?**

**A/U : Hai hai hai Minna...**** Kirio balik lagi nih dengan fic pertama Kirio. Gomen kalo fic ini bener bener telat di update. Salahkan guru-guru Kirio yang ngasih tugas segunnung, ulangan beruntun, dan tugas presentasi yang memakan waktu lama. But, Kirio udah update nih so tolong di ripiuw ya. Karena review dari kalian membuat semangat Kirio naik hehe. Balesan ripiuw di bawah.**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

Chapter 8

Pemuda blonde itu mulai terbangun dari tidurnya, karena ia merasakan seseorang mendekapnya semakin kuat seakan-akan tidak ingin berpisah walau hanya sedetik saja. Pemuda blonde itu dengan berhati-hati melepaskan dekapan kekasihnya itu, karena ia tidak mau membangunkannya. Ia menatap kekasihnya yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Huu dasar teme, membuat ku bangun saja. Padahal kan aku masih mengantuk." Gerutu Naruto. Ia membelai perlahan rambut Sasuke dengan perlahan. Sasuke yang diperlakukan seperti itu segera terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Ohayou Naru..." Sapa Sasuke.

"Ohayou juga Suke." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus. Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk menyamai posisi Naruto. Naruto melihat di pojok ruangan terdapat celana yang ia pakai semalam, lalu ia melihat ke dalam selimut. Dan ia mendapati dirinya tidak memakai celana. Naruto mulai beranjak dari kasur itu tetapi ketika ia mencoba untuk berdiri, pinggulnya terasa sakit sehingga ia terduduk lagi di kasur itu.

"Ittai.. aw sakit sekali. Apa yang kau lakukan semalam Teme?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus elus bokongnya yang terasa sakit. Sasuke mendekat keaarah Naruto.

"Hm... jadi kau lupa apa yang kita lakukan semalam Naruto? Apa kau mau mengulangnya lagi?" Lirih Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto dan itu membuat pemuda blonde itu merinding seketika.

"DASAR MESUUUMMMM! Kau harus tanggung jawab teme. Aku kan tidak bisa berjalan kalau begini." Seru Naruto.

"Yasudah kalau begitu begini saja." Sasuke dengan sigap menggendong Naruto ala bridal style.

"Teme lepasakan! disini kan masih ada Kyuu dan Itachi." Ujar Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Tenanglah Naruto, keadaan Kyuubi juga tidak berbeda jauh kok denganmu." Terang Sasuke.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau membuat kan ku sarapan." Sambung Sasuke.

Sekarang pasangan kekasih itu menuju dapur. Sesampainya disana Itachi dan Kyuu sudah berada disana lebih dulu sepertinya mereka sedang mengobrol.

"Ayolah Kyuu jangan marah ini kan bukan yang 'pertama'." Ucap Sasuke sambil memelas.

"Tapi caramu itu kasar sekali semalam." Gerutu Kyuu.

"Aku janji deh Kyuu nanti malam tidak akan 'bermain' kasar lagi." Ujar Itachi memelas.

"Ch..." hanya dua huruf itu yang terdengar dari bibir ranum Kyuu.

"Wah wah ada apa ini kok pagi-pagi sudah cemberut saja Kyuu-nii?" Tanya Naruto. Kyuu dan Itachi menatap kearah sumber suara, dan mereka tercengang melihat pemandangan itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Oh ada pasangan baru ya otouto?" Sindir Itachi kepada adiknya Sasuke. Naruto baru menyadari bahwa ia masih digendong oleh Sasuke. Sontak wajahnya memerah bagai tomat yang siap panen.

"Huaaaa... teme lepaskan." Teriak Naruto sambil meronta-ronta dan akhirnya terjatuh dengan bokong mencium lantai kayu itu terlebih dulu.

"..Ittai.." Seru Naruto. Sasuke langsung membantu Naruto untuk berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Naru-koi?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Aku begini kan karena ulah mu semalam!" Keluh Naruto.

"Itu kan karena kau yang minta, aku jadi tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Dasar do-be." Cibir Sasuke kepada Naruto. Persimpangan siku mulai nampak di dahi Naruto.

"TEME NO BAKA! Tidak mungkin aku memintanya duluan, kan otakmu yang pervert bukan aku." Ucap Naruto ngotot.

"Kau itu mabuk semalam." Jawab Sasuke. Pasangan lain ItaKyuu hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria melihat pertengkaran pasangan baru itu.

"Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan saja yuk Kyuu." Ujar Itachi sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuu.

"Tapi..." Kyuubi belum sempat untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya tangan Kyuu sudah ditarik oleh Itachi ke halaman belakang. Disana mereka duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang dan terdapat kolam ikan kecil di hadapan mereka. Hening sesaat menghampiri mereka berdua, karena Itachi tau Kyuu agak sedikit 'jaim' makanya ia membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Kyuu..." Ucap Itachi sambil memandang Kyuu.

"Apa?" Jawab Kyuu asal.

"Uhm... kau sudah tidak marah kan?" Tanya Itachi sambil menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tiadak gatal itu.

"Menurutmu?" Kali ini Kyuu mengalihkan pandangan dingin itu ke kolam ikan yang berada di depan mereka.

"Kyuu..." Wajah Itachi mulai mendekat dengan wajah Kyuu.

"A-pa yang mau kaulaku-kan Tach-i?" Ucap Kyuu sedikit terbata-bata.

"Sudah lah diam dan nikmati. Oke?" Kyuubi memberi jawaban mengangguk kepada Itachi sebagai tanda ia mengerti dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan seme nya itu kepadanya.

Itachi melumat bibir Kyuu dengan lembut sehingga membuat Kyuu mendesah tidak karuan.

"Hmn... Ta-chi..." Suara itu mulai terdengar dari bibir Kyuu sebagai tanda ia sudah mulai menikmati permainan yang diberikan Itachi. Desahan Kyuu bagai melodi indah bagi Itachi. Itachi menjulurkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyuu dan dengan senang hati Kyuu membuka mulutnya. Itachi mulai mengabsen deretan gigi Kyuu, menjelajahi langit-langit Kyuu. Kegiatan mereka terpaksa mereka hentikan sejenak untuk menghirup zat yang bernama oksigen.

"Masih mau lanjut Kyuu?" Tanya Itachi menggoda.

"Hoah... hosh... terse-rah kau saja Tachi.." Itachi tersenyum kepada Kyuu. Itachi mulai mendaratkan lidahnya yang sedikit kasar dan basah di leher jenjang Kyuu. Ia meinggalkan kissmark disana. Kyuu memiringkan kepalanya agar Itachi dapat leluasa menjajah leher jenjangnnya itu. Baru saja Itachi ingin melepaskan kaos yang dipakai Kyuu dan...

"Hoi Kyuu kau dimana?" Terdengar teriakan cempreng dari arah rumah. Itachi segera bangkit dan merapihkan pakaiannya.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti malam saja ya Kyuu?" Bisik Itachi di telinga Kyuu. Dan Kyuu mengangguk sebagai jawaban ya. Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya menghampiri mereka yang sedang er... bercengkrama di bawah pohon rindang itu.

"Eh? Kyuu-nii? Kau..." Ucap Naruto terbata-bata ketika ia melihat Kyuu yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Itachi.

"Mereka itu sepasang kekasih dobe, sama seperti kita." Celetuk Sasuke.

"Waahh enak ya kalau punya pacar yang 'pengertian' seperti Itachi senpai." Ucap Naruto dengan menekankan kata 'pengertian'.

"Ahh Naruto bisa saja. Oh ya jangan panggil aku dengan 'senpai' ya panggil aku dengan 'Itachi-nii' saja.

"Hm... Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain? Mumpung masih libur. Bagaimana Sasuke? Naruto?" Tanya Itachi kepada dua makhluk yang berbeda dua tahun dibawahnya itu.

"Aku mau, kau maukan teme?" Ujar Naruto memelas sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsu kebanggannya itu.

"Iya ya dobe, aku ikut." Jawab Sasuke sambil sweatdrop.

Setelah obrolan di halaman belakang itu selesai, mereka berempat segera memasuki rumah dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke taman bermain. Naruto keluar dari kamar dengan memakai t-shirt V hitam dan jeans selutut. Sasuke menggunakan t-shirt berwarna biru dongker dengan jeans model pensil. Itachi menggunakan t-shirt yang bertuliskan 'I love my uke' dengan dibalut jeans hitam. Kyuu menggunakan t-shirt 'I love my seme' dan menggunakan celana jeans abu-abu. (kalo mau liat model t-shirt yang dipake Itachi & Kyuu liat aja di .com)

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke taman bermain dengan menggunakan mobil Itachi. Ketika mereka sampai, Naruto nampak melihat seseorang yang ia kenal di dekat pintu masuk. Tapi ketika ia hendak mendekati orang itu. Sasuke sudah menarik tangan Naruto agar tidak pergi jauh-jauh dari dirinya. Ckck kumat deh sifat over protective sang seme.

Selama di taman hiburan itu mereka menaiki berbagai wahana seperti Jet coaster, tornado, bianglala, niagaragara, arum jeram, rumah miring dan lainnya. (Readers: kok kayak dufan dah?). Permainan tadi cukup membuat mereka lelah, karena untuk bermain satu wahana saja harus mengantri. Dan sekarang mereka beistirahat di dekat pohon besar. Itachi dan Sasuke pergi membeli makanan dan minuman untuk mereka berempat. Ketika Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kepada bangku taman yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, ia melihat Gaara dengan seorang pemuda berambut panjang.

'Siapa ya pemuda yang bersama Gaara itu? Hm... aku kesana saja deh.' Gumam Naruto dalam hati. Naruto izin kepada Kyuu pergi ke belakang, padahal ia mau menguntit Gaara.

"Bagaimana Gaara-koi menyenangkan bukan bermain kesini?" Ucap Pemuda berambut panjang berwarna cokelat itu kepada Gaara.

"Jangan seenaknya memanggil ku 'koi'." Ketus Gaara.

"Tsundere mu kelihatan kan hahaha."

**PLAK**

"Aw Gaara chan kau kenapa sih? Lagi dapet ya?" Goda pemuda itu.

"Terserah kau Neji, aku lelah meladeni mu." Ketus Gaara.

"Hahahahaha aku kan hanya bercanda Gaara-koi." Ujar Neji.

'oh jadi Gaara sudah mendapatkan yang baru, hm... bagus lah.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto masih asik memperhatikan dua sejoli itu dari balik semak-semak, tanpa ia ketahui bahwa Sasuke, Itachi, dan Kyuubi sedang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau sedang apa dobe?" Ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Naruto pelan.

"Tidak baik loh menguping pembicaraan orang lain." Sambung Kyuu. Naruto yang sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan mereka langsung salah tingkah.

"Anou... tadi... oh iya uang ku terjatuh di sekitar sini." Jawab Naruto asal sambil menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mendengar ada suara yang familiar di telinganya, Gaara segera memalingkan pandangannnya kebelakang.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Gaara.

"Kami sedang double date, kau mau membuatnya jadi triple date Gaara?" Ujar Sasuke sambil memeluk leher Naruto dari belakang. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu wajahnya merah seperti tomat. Naruto segera melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari lehernya, mengingat karena ada Gaara yang bersatus sebagai err... 'mantan kekasihnya'.

"Apaan sih Sasuke, maunya meluk-meluk mulu. Pengen banget apa memeluk ku terus?" Seru Naruto sewot.

"Mau banget sekali." Jawab Sasuke, sambil mencoba memeluk Naruto lagi. ItaKyuu dan NejiGaa hanya bisa tertawa melihat dua sejoli itu.

"Jadi bagaimana Gaara? Mau bergabung?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Kami akan ikut, benar kan Gaara?" Jawab Neji dengan semangat.

"iya iya." Jawab Gaara lesu.

Setelah mereka beristirahat, mereka melanjutkan bermain di taman hiburan itu hingga langit telah merubah warnanya menjadi orange. Mereka memtuskan untuk melihat pertunjukan kembang api sebelum pulang. Sepanjang jalan menuju tempat pertunjukan, Naruto selalu melirik Gaara dan membuat Sasuke bertanduk. Sasuke merasa cemburu, sehingga tangan Naruto yang dari tadi ia kaitkan dengan tangannya ia lepaskan. Walaupun begitu tetap saja wajah Naruto tetap memandangi Gaara.

**Naruto POV**

Kenapa hatiku sakit ketika melihat Gaara bersama Neji? Apa mungkin ini rasa cemburu? Tapi sepertinya ia lebih bahagia dengan Neji dari pada dengan ku. Walaupun Neji membuat jengkel Gaara, senyum samar selalu nampak di wajah pucat Gaara. Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto? Kau kan telah memiliki Sasuke. Jangan kau sia-sia kan perasaan Sasuke terhadapmu. Perasaan? Apa benar Sasuke mencintai ku? Aku ragu dengannya. Bagaimana kalau malam itu ia hanya memanfaatkan tubuhku untuk pemuas nafsunya? Malang sekali nasibku ini. Lebih baik aku pulang duluan saja dari pada hati ku bertambah sakit melihat orang yang 'dulu' aku cintai, bercengkrama dengan orang lain. Dan melihat orang yang aku 'cintai' mengacuhkan diriku begitu saja tanpa memikirkan perasaan ku.

**End Naruto POV**

"Anou... bolehkan aku pulang duluan? Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tidak enak badan." Ucap Naruto sambil erakting memijat pelan keningnya.

"Benarkah itu Naruto? Kalau begitu aku juga pulang." Ujar Itachi.

"Ehh? Tidak perlu Itachi-nii. Kau, Kyuu-nii, dan yang lain lanjutkan saja acaranya. Aku bisa naik taksi kok." Terang Naruto.

"Aku akan mengantar mu dobe." Seru Sasuke sambil menarik lengan tan Naruto.

"Kami duluan ya..." Ujar Naruto menjauh.

"Mereka kenapa ya Kyuu?" Bisik Itachi kepada Kyuu.

"Hm... entahlah, dari tadi sepertinya mereka terlihat kurang akur." Jawab Kyuu.

"Biarkan sajalah mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri." Lanjut Kyuu.

**Sementara Itu...**

"Sasuke lepaskan tangan ku! Sakit tau!" Keluh Naruto sambil menarik tangannya kasar.

"Kau kenapa Naru?" Tanya Sasuke lirih.

"Kau yang kenapa! Lebih baik aku pulang sendiri." Ketus Naruto. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Uchiha bungsu yang masih mematung akibat ulahnya.

'ada apa dengan mu Naruto?' Gumam Sasuke.

**TBC**

**Maaf ya yang request lemon, coz ini lagi ga mood bikin. ****Dari pada gaje? Iya kan? Bales riview anonymous. Let's cekidot!**

**Namikaze Trisha : Kalo masalah ending kayaknya udah bisa ditebak deh hehe. Ini Kirio udah usahain dibuat lebih banyak. Review lagi ya..**

**Just Me : Gomen ya kalo Kirio ga konsisten sebagai author *bungkuk2alaJepang. Oke kritik Kirio terima dengan baik. Review lagi oke?**

**use : Maaf maksudnya 'konyol' gimana ya? Kayaknya kamu salah fic deh, ini bukan fic 'kebanggaan' yaoi. Oke?**

**chy Karin : Sip Karin, ini udah Kirio Update. ****Walaupun mungkin agak ngaret alurnya. Review lagi ya, oke?**

**Segitu aja kali ya? Hm... gomen kalo yang belom Kirio bales reviewnya mungkin akan Kirio kirimi PM saja yang punya account. Oke just it. See you :-D**


End file.
